Intruding Russians: The Joy of Jealousy
by Kinomiya
Summary: The BladeBreakers live together and Mr. Dickinson invites the Demolition Boys to stay with them for a while. Tala notices a few things and helps Ray to get Kai by making him jealous! Will Kai fall for it and show he cares, or will he back off? KxR,TxB,TxM
1. House Guests

_**A/N:**_ Hey, I know I have too many stories going right now, but I just couldn't help but to start this story, I love it so far!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not, and sadly never will, own Beyblade or any of its characters. If I did, Ray and Kai would definitely be all over each other throughout the entirety of the show xD

_**Summary: **_The BB live together and Mr. D invites the DBoys to stay with them for a while. Tala notices a few things and helps Ray get Kai by making him jealous! KaRe

-----

4 teens walked down the hall, contemplating the reasoning behind their presence in the large building. "I wonder what Mr. Dickinson wants," the one with bright blonde hair mused.

"Probably to congratulate us again on our win at the World Championships!" a boy with dark blue hair and a baseball cap on shouted with a grin.

They passed through a door and found the elderly man sitting behind a desk, "Ah boys, how nice to see you again so soon."

"Likewise Mr. D," the two boys who had spoken earlier chorused.

"Now BladeBreakers, I have a request of you."

"Anything Mr. D, especially after everything you've done for us!" Max chirped.

"Yeah! What Maxie said!" added the enthusiastic world champion.

The older man smiled, "I am pleased to hear that."

"What exactly is this favour?" Kai's lazy voice questioned.

Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat, "The BBA is still tracking down Boris and we're in the process of helping the Demolition boys," he began.

"And what does that have to do with us?" Ray asked, a little wary talking about the team that Bryan was a member of.

"We are over housed at the moment, and since the BBA complex that the 4 of you are staying in has an extra guest room, I was just wondering if any of you would have a problem with allowing them to stay there for a week, two at the most while we make accommodations for them."

The room was suddenly in an uproar; Tyson and Max were making it quite clear how against the idea they were.

"Have you forgotten what Bryan did to Ray!?" the blonde asked, incredulously.

"They're evil Mr. D!" Tyson shouted, "We can't allow them to stay with us!"

"Boys, calm down," Mr. Dickinson commanded. "The Demolition Boys were not acting of their own accord at the tournament. I'm sure Kai can vouch for this, they are nothing like the boys that we saw that day."

The three younger boys turned to look at Kai who remained silent as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Kai?"

"They can stay with us," was the only thing Kai said as he opened his eyes, daring his team to challenge his decision.

"WHAT?! No way!" Tyson protested, earning himself a glare from their team captain.

"Tyson, Kai wouldn't allow them to stay with us if he thought they were going to be a problem," Ray interjected before Kai could respond.

"How can you say that Ray? You of all people should be against them coming to stay with us, don't you remember what Bryan did to you?"

Ray flinched slightly, "It's not like I could forget Tyson. It's just that I trust Kai's judgement."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "I'm telling you guys, this is a mistake."

"I agree with Tyson," added Max. "But, I guess it's just that everyone deserves a second chance."

Tyson's jaw dropped, "Not you too Maxie! I thought you were the only other sane one."

"Sorry Ty."

Mr. Dickinson smiled, "So, what do you say Tyson my boy?"

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"How swell," Mr. Dickinson commented with another smile, "They have been given the address and directions and should arrive later tonight." The 4 teens left the large building that was the BBA headquarters and made their way back to the car that was waiting to take them home.

"What are you thinking Kai?" Tyson demanded angrily. Kai ignored him and chose to look out the window for the entire drive.

"Calm down Tyson," said Max. "It won't be that bad, it's only for a week. I'm sure it will be good for us."

Tyson couldn't help but snort, "You don't honestly believe that, do you Max? How could anything good possibly come from this? They're more than likely going to be the death of us."

Kai looked at the young boy, "Either way, the decision has already been made, they're staying with us, and that's final."

"Why would you want them with us Kai? You saw how they are, they're worse than _you_! And that's saying something."

"Tyson," Ray warned, he didn't particularly care for the way Tyson was talking to the object of his desire. He had had feelings for Kai since the first day he had met him, and he never missed a chance to defend him.

"You know its true Ray. Having Kai around is bad enough, but at least he's bearable, now we're going to have to suffer with those monsters."

"They're not monsters!" Kai suddenly snapped.

"How would you know Kai?" Tyson snapped back.

"Tyson, Kai grew up with them, don't you remember?" Max asked.

"What?" the dark haired boy asked with a dumbfounded look. "I didn't know that."

Max rolled his eyes, "Yes you did Tyson, Kai told us right after we got back from saving him from the ice. We were in that room preparing to take them on when we decided that he would be the one to face Spencer."

"Tyson wasn't there," Kai suddenly said. "He was busy stuffing his face."

"Oh," was the only thing that Max said. "Well, now you know Ty, so I think you should just trust Kai."

"Just because you grew up with them, doesn't mean that you know them," said Tyson.

Kai glared, "I might not have spoken to them in a long time, but that will never change the fact that I know them Tyson. I know who they were, and I know who they still are. The boys that you saw at the tournament are nothing like the boys I grew up with-"

"-Exactly my point!" Tyson interrupted. "They're _not_ the boys you grew up with! They've changed, just like I'm sure you've changed since you were a kid."

"At the beginning of the tournament, when I was with their team for a while, I could see the boys I left behind all those years ago."

"I'm telling you Kai, we're making a mistake."

"Well it's too late now Tyson," said Ray. "We've already agreed to let them stay. So we're all just going to have to suck it up and live with it." Tyson rolled his eyes but remained silent; it was now obvious to him that he wasn't going to win this fight.

The remainder of the ride was made in silence. When they got back to their complex, they all made their way inside to find a bunch of grocery bags sitting inside their kitchen on the floor with a note on the table.

It read,

_I took the liberty of sending someone to do your shopping for you since you will now have 4 extra mouths to feed. Consider all expenses of their stay on the BBA, feel free to indulge yourselves in whatever your heart's desire._

_-Stanley Dickinson_

"He must have known we were going to say yes!" Tyson shouted, slightly upset that the old man had just assumed that they would be willing to house 4 monsters.

Ray laughed, "Good old Mr. Dickinson. He knows us better than we like to believe. And why are you complaining Tyson? He's paying for all our food."

Tyson's frown disappeared as a grin slowly took its place, "Woo-Hoo! Free food for a week! Oh man am I ever gunna take advantage of this!"

Ray rolled his eyes at their friend, Tyson would eat the entirety of their food whether it was paid for or not.

"I still can't believe you convinced us to let them stay here Kai," Tyson continued to complain.

Kai glared at the other blue haired boy, but remained silent. You see, Kai isn't a man of many words, everything he has to say can be summed up with a simple 'Hn', and however you choose to interpret that 'Hn' is up to you. You should honestly consider yourself lucky if you get that 'Hn', most people just get the silent treatment, as Tyson is getting now.

"Seriously Kai, you must know this is a mistake."

"Tyson, that's enough," Ray said nicely, he was always the voice of reason. "They'll be here in a few hours regardless of how we feel about it. Kai is our captain, he would never make a decision that would put us in any danger."

Kai looked at Ray with his impenetrable mask in place, he was thankful that the other boy was standing up for his decision. He was honestly really excited to see his old friends and couldn't wait for their arrival. He knew that his team was in for one hell of a surprise when they finally realized that the boys they had encountered at the tournament were not the boys they would be meeting in a few hours time. Well, Bryan might be close to the boy they remember, but he's really not as bad as everyone thinks.

Tyson continued to grumble, but just made his way into the living room as Ray ushered everyone out so he could make them lunch. The Chinese blader had been deemed the mother hen of the group and he took it upon himself to make sure that the boys were well fed and always had clean laundry. He didn't really mind though, he liked making sure everything was clean and tidy, he honestly couldn't survive living with the two younger boys if there wasn't somebody to clean up after them.

Ray took note of the fact that Kai stayed in the kitchen with him, choosing to sit at the table and read the paper. He couldn't help but stare at the boy who he had deemed sex god, watching as he made reading the paper look like an extremely sexy task. Catching himself, he quickly turned back to the stove and continued to prepare lunch.

"They're really not that bad you know," he heard Kai's voice.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" Ray asked back, noticing that Kai didn't sound too sure of himself.

Crimson eyes snapped up and met with amber, "I was just stating a fact."

"Well, I believe you Kai. I trust your judgement." Ray couldn't be certain, but he thought he saw a ghost of a smile appear on Kai's face, but it was already gone if it had been there.

"Hn," was his reply as he went back to reading the paper.

"You're pretty excited about them coming, aren't you?"

Kai looked up suddenly, a look of surprise crossing his features for a split second before his mask was once again in place. "Who said that?"

Ray laughed, "Well it's pretty obvious Kai. Your eyes almost lit up the entire room when Mr. Dickinson informed us that they would be coming to the city."

"I wasn't aware that I was being watched," the older boy said, sounding slightly dejected by the fact that Ray had noticed his happiness.

"It's okay to be excited to see your friends you know."

'_You have no idea Ray,_' Kai couldn't help but mentally grin to himself, although not showing any outward signs of happiness.

"Is there anything specific you want for lunch, Kai?" Ray asked as he realized the boy wasn't going to talk about his ex team any longer. He was making Tyson and Max rice and beef, which he was currently cooking on the stove while the rice cooker made his job easier by making the rice for him. He wasn't too sure why, but Kai hated rice.

"Hn."

Ray rolled his eyes, "Sorry, but I'm not fluent in Kai, could you please elaborate a little?" he asked, a little annoyed.

Kai smirked, he loved irritating the Neko, it always made his eyes light up as annoyance flickered through them, "Grilled cheese."

The Chinese blader sighed, "Do you ever eat anything else Kai? Every time I ever see you make your own food, it's _always_ grilled cheese."

"Why did you ask me what I want if you were only going to tell me I should eat something else?" the blue haired boy asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

He heard the other boy sigh again, "Fine, you win. Grilled cheese it is." Ray pulled out another frying pan, as he grabbed 4 slices of bread and began the task of making Kai a couple of grilled cheeses, making sure to keep an eye on the meat he was cooking to add to the rice.

Kai's food was done before the rest of the teams and he placed it in front of the boy, along with a bottle of water. It was another one of Kai's weird habits; he wouldn't drink anything other than water and coffee.

"Lunch is ready!"Ray yelled into the living room as he saw two flashes zoom into the kitchen; one blue and one blonde.

"Oh boy! This smells great Ray! You're such an amazing cook!" Max yelled as both him and Tyson started shovelling down their food.

"Thanks Max," said Ray as he smiled in gratitude.

Kai scowled at the two younger boys, but more specifically at Tyson. How could _anyone_ eat like that? Actually, how could anyone even call that eating? It was more like he was just inhaling it. He looked over to the boy who had made the food, noticing that he wasn't eating anything himself.

"If you pass out during training from lack of food, don't even think about complaining," he said as he looked away.

Ray looked startled, but then slowly smiled. If he didn't know better, he would think that Kai actually _cared_, too bad he did know better though. "I'll be fine Kai, I'm just not hungry right now. I'll eat later if I do get hungry."

"Hn," was Kai's reply as he once again stared at Tyson in a disbelieving manner, slowly picking at his grilled cheese.

"So do you think the D-Boys will be fine with all staying in one room?" Max asked his captain, hoping for a response, yet surprised when he got one.

"They've lived together for pretty much the entirety of 17 years, I doubt that spending a week in one room together is going to bother them."

Max stared at Kai with his mouth hanging open slightly. "I seriously think that is the most you've ever said to me Kai!" he suddenly clapped his hands together as a huge smile spread across his face. "I knew you liked us!"

Kai rolled his eyes as he went back to the paper and his grilled cheese, every once in a while taking a sip of his water. Once he finished his food, he quickly stood up, "It's time to train."

Tyson ignored the other blue haired blader as he continued to stuff his face, not evening noticing that everyone else had finished.

"If you don't stop stuffing your face and get outside in the next minute you'll be running the rest of the afternoon Tyson!"

Tyson quickly shovelled the remainder of his food in his mouth as everyone walked outside, readying their blades for battle.

"I want you to do ten laps around the block Tyson," said Kai with a smirk, knowing that the boy hated any physical activity.

Tyson groaned. "_Why?!_ I made it outside in the minute you gave me."

"I know you did," their captain said as he continued to smirk.

"Then I shouldn't have to run! You said I wouldn't have to if I got outside."

"No I didn't. I said you wouldn't have to run for the entire afternoon, it doesn't mean you don't have to run at all."

Tyson looked stumped. "But Max and Ray don't have to run! And I came out at the same time as them."

"Max and Ray didn't stuff their faces all lunch hour." Tyson looked ready to continue complaining, but a glare from Kai shut him up and he started on his laps.

"Ready Maxie?" Ray asked with a grin as they prepared to launch their blades.

"You know it Ray!" Max yelled back.

"3...2...1.... LET IT RIP." They yelled together as their blades were sent flying into the dish, hitting each other head on.

Kai couldn't help but stare at the Chinese beauty as the boy stared into the dish, willing his tiger to win. The way that Ray's face lit up with sheer happiness and determination made him smile to himself, he never wanted that look to leave Ray's face. Did the boy even know how gorgeous he was, or how hard Kai was trying, and failing, to not stare at him? Did he know that the way his lips parted as he yelled for Drigger to come out, caused Kai to suddenly want to cover them with his own? No, he didn't know any of this, did he. Ray was completely clueless to his beauty and to the hold he had over Kai's heart and emotions.

'_Which is for the best,_' Kai reminded himself. It wasn't a good idea for anyone to get involved with him, anyone who did usually wound up dead, and he wouldn't allow anything like that to happen to Ray.

The battle finished with Ray being declared the victor. "That was so close Maxie! Wow, you and Draciel are really getting good."

Max grinned back at the taller boy, "Thanks Ray, you and Drigger are an amazing team. Are you planning on training with us Kai?"

"Hn," was Kai's reply as he readied his blade, launching it as the other two did the same, engaging themselves in a two on one battle.

They trained until the sun was setting before Kai finally allowed them to head back inside to relax before their _guests_ arrived. Tyson and Kai both decided to go take a shower as Ray went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat as his hunger finally caught up with him.

Just as he finished eating the sandwich he had made for himself, the doorbell rang. He felt a feeling of nervousness in the pit of his stomach, but made his way to answer the door anyway, they weren't expecting the D-Boys for at least another two hours.

As he opened the door, he was met with flaming red hair that belonged to a grinning boy with dazzling teal eyes. He continued to survey the small group with something akin to awe across his features. Beside the red head was a tall boy who was scowling at no one in particular. Despite the uneasiness that Ray felt towards this particular boy, he couldn't help but notice how completely gorgeous he looked standing in the doorway with his broad shoulders slightly slumped and his lavender hair hanging loosely in front of his face.

Behind the two stood the tallest member of the team, his eyes were warm as he greeted Ray with a small smile, nothing in comparison to the huge smile gracing the red heads face though. Ray couldn't see the fourth boy, but he could see a pair of feet and knew that they belonged to the last member of the demolition boys who was too short to be seen standing behind his friends.

"Are you just going to stare at us, or do you plan to invite us in sometime soon?" he heard the teasing voice question as his eyes locked with shining teal ones.

Ray blushed slightly, "Ah, sorry. Come in," he said, motioning for them to step inside. Once they were in, they all began to look around the slightly large condo.

"So, this is where the BladeBreakers live," Tala mused. Ray was completely surprised by Tala's appearance, there was no anger or hatred in his voice and his eyes were shining with emotion, something he didn't know was possible.

"Heh, yeah, it is. Here, let me show you to your room," he quickly said, forcing himself to stop staring at the gorgeous Russian as he led them to the spare bedroom. "There's only one bed in the room, but it's big enough to fit two and we have extra sleeping bags."

Silence was the only reply he received as the boys dropped their bags off into the room before Ray led them into the living room where they all took a seat on various seating items. He almost laughed as Tala opted for the bean bag chair, looking like a child on Christmas morning.

"This thing is soo cool!" he gushed, causing Ray to actually laugh.

"You're such a child Tala," said Spencer, his voice laced with amusement as he watched his captain.

Tala glared, "I am not! You're just jealous that you don't get to sit here." Ray half expected Tala to stick his tongue out at the taller boy, but wasn't surprised when he didn't.

"So how have you been Ray?" Ian asked, grinning at their host.

Ray smiled, "I've been okay, just training mostly."

Tala snorted, "I'm sure that would be Kai's doing, he always loved to train too much. Speaking of Kai, where is he?"

"He and Tyson both went to take showers and Max is in his room, resting."

"Oh, I guess we came at a bad time," Tala slightly pouted.

"No no," Ray assured. "We just weren't expecting you guys for at least another 2 hours."

"Our flight left early," was Spencer's reply as Max and Tyson suddenly entered the room, eyes widening as they looked around at the people who were currently occupying it.

"Tyson!" Tala yelled with a bright smile crossing his face. "How have you been? Have you been training hard? Have you gotten much better? I heard Kai is a hard ass on you guys! How are you and Dragoon as a team? I can't wait to see how far you've come! I'm totally going to beat you in a battle this week!"

Tyson stared at the Russian as his jaw dropped. He hadn't expected to be greeted by someone who was almost as hyper as Max on one of his sugar highs. "Um, yeah," he mumbled, although not quite sure what he was replying to since Tala had asked so many questions.

"Do you mind if I grab some water?" Tala asked politely, directing it towards Ray.

Ray shrugged, "You're living here for the next week or so, do as you please."

Tala grinned, "Awesome," he said before making his way into the kitchen.

"You guys must be pretty happy to be away from Boris, hey?" Max asked, not noticing as the remaining 3 Demolition Boys tensed.

"Max!" Ray reprimanded. "Don't pry."

"Ah, sorry," Max apologized with a grin, which was returned by Spencer.

"No, it's fine. It's not like we thought we could avoid talking about it, yes, we are very glad to be free from him."

Kai chose that minute to walk into the living room, eyes widening and lighting up in delight as he noticed his 3 ex teammates.

"KAI!" the shortest member shouted with a grin that the other two matched identically.

Kai stared at them in shock. It was almost like a dream come true, that after being tortured for so long in the Abbey together, that they would be sitting comfortably in a living room together. "Hey..." he slowly mumbled, not trusting his voice.

"How have you been buddy?" Ian once again spoke. "We've missed you sooooo much! Sorry we couldn't really talk to you at the tournament."

Kai smiled, yes, he _smiled_. The BladeBreakers in the room were shocked to say the least, it was only a tiny smile, but it was still there. "It's okay Ian, I know what would have happened if you talked openly with me, and I know it's for the best that you didn't."

Ian grinned. "I'm glad you're not mad, Tala was really upset that he couldn't talk to you."

Kai's eyes lit up again, "Tala. Where is he?"

"Right here!" someone yelled as Kai was suddenly thrown to the floor as a red headed boy jumped on him.

"Ooof!" was the noise that Kai made as the other teen was thrown into a fit of laughter as he sat on Kai's back. The blue haired captain rolled over onto his back, knocking Tala off of him as he stood up, grinning.

Ray stared at Kai, _'Oh my God. He is honestly the most gorgeous person to ever walk this earth! None of us are even worthy to be standing here in his presence as he has that huge smile on his face! God does he ever look angelic.'_

Kai pulled Tala up and the red head immediately latched himself onto Kai, nuzzling his face into his neck.

Tyson muttered to Max, "Ten bucks says he kills him." Max laughed as he nodded his head, knowing that their captain was definitely not one for hugs. They were completely caught off guard when Kai wrapped his arms around Tala and buried his face into the sea of red hair before the two boys burst out laughing, tears threatening to spill from teal eyes.

"I missed you so much Kai!" Tala all but yelled.

"I missed you too, all of you," he said with a smile as he looked to the rest of the D-Boys who were suddenly there in a group hug.

"What the hell?" Tyson questioned. "I think they've all been taken over by aliens."

Max laughed, "Oh hush Tyson. We knew Kai had a heart somewhere in there. I guess it just took some old friends to bring it out. You gotta admit, Kai's got an amazing smile."

Tyson scowled at his blonde haired friend before turning his glare to his captain, willing him to suddenly stop smiling. Jealousy was never a good thing my friends.

Ray was definitely finding that out the hard way. He had always had feelings for Kai as long as he could remember, but jealousy had never been one of the feelings he felt, he had never had a reason to. Kai had always treated him the best out of everyone on the team, and he always let Ray get away with little things that he would punish the others for. He never yelled at him the way he did to Tyson, and he never insulted him in any way, Ray had always felt so special when it came to the crimson eyed boy. Despite the fact that he had managed to get Kai to be nice to him, he had never managed to receive the type of smile that Tala had gotten, and he had definitely never received the _hug_ that Tala had gotten, or been able to make Kai laugh the way he currently was.

He couldn't help but glare at the group of boys, he suddenly agreed with Tyson that it was a bad idea to bring these boys into their home. They were monsters, murderers, emotionless bastards, thieves. And from the looks of it, a certain red haired boy was in the process of stealing Kai's heart.

-----

_**A/N:**_Well that's the end of the first chapter, I hope you liked it ;D

Remember, it's a fanfiction crime to read and not review.


	2. A Forever Type of Thing

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not, and sadly never will, own Beyblade or any of its characters. If I did, Ray and Kai would definitely be all over each other throughout the entirety of the show xD

_**Summary: **_They BB live together and Mr. D invites the DBoys to stay with them for a while. Tala notices a few things and helps Ray get Kai by making him jealous! KaRe

_**A/N:**_ Thanks so much for the reviews!

And I would just like to state a quick fact about the grilled cheese that I forgot to mention in the last chapter! I took the idea of Kai loving grilled cheese so much from ForeverFalling86's story _Ghosts of The Past_. I know that it's just something simple like food, but I still thought I would give her credit for it, I just think the way she put it made it adorable lol.

-----

_**Previously:**_

Max laughed, "Oh hush Tyson. We knew Kai had a heart somewhere in there. I guess it just took some old friends to bring it out. You gotta admit, Kai's got an amazing smile."

Tyson scowled at his blonde haired friend before turning his glare to his captain, willing him to suddenly stop smiling. Jealousy was never a good thing my friends.

Ray was definitely finding that out the hard way. He had always had feelings for Kai as long as he could remember, but jealousy had never been one of the feelings he felt, he had never had a reason to. Kai had always treated him the best out of everyone on the team, and he always let Ray get away with little things that he would punish the others for. He never yelled at him the way he did to Tyson, and he never insulted him in any way, Ray had always felt so special when it came to the crimson eyed boy. Despite the fact that he had managed to get Kai to be nice to him, he had never managed to receive the type of smile that Tala had gotten, and he had definitely never received the _hug_ that Tala had gotten, or been able to make Kai laugh the way he currently was.

He couldn't help but glare at the group of boys, he suddenly agreed with Tyson that it was a bad idea to bring these boys into their home. They were monsters, murderers, emotionless bastards, thieves. And from the looks of it, a certain red haired boy was in the process of stealing Kai's heart.

_**Now: A Forever Type of Thing  
**_

Kai couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, he didn't even bother trying to hide his happiness from his team, he knew that they knew he was ecstatic. Even though it hadn't been that long since the tournament, he felt like it had been years since he was able to see his ex teammates. And if you really think about it, it had been. When they were together at the tournament, the other 4 boys were forced to barely interact with Kai, only speaking to him to relay one of Boris' orders.

His face suddenly turned into a frown as he thought about the way Boris and his grandfather had treated them over the course of their lives. Constant beatings and verbal abuse, never being rewarded for anything. He felt guilty when he left the Abbey, leaving his best friends, his brothers, behind. But he was always Boris' favourite, and when you're in the Abbey, favourite tends to have a different meaning. Kai always got _special_ treatment, and it was for that reason that he would be scarred for life. He had to escape that place, and he knew his friends understood why he left without telling them or saying goodbye.

"Earth to Kai!" he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a bouncing red head frantically waving his hands in front of his face.

Kai smirked, "What is it Tala?"

"Oh, nothing. I've only been talking to you for the last 10 minutes while you were staring off into space."

The blue haired captain chuckled at his friends' expression as he realized Kai hadn't been listening to a word he said. He had missed Tala more than anything and he was never going to let anything take the other boy away from him again. The 5 of them had all been extremely close, but he and Tala just had a special bond that the others didn't understand, they were the first two in the Abbey, and they had to go through the new experience of everything together.

"Kai! Seriously, you could at least _pretend_ to listen to me."

"Ah, sorry Tal."

Tala grumbled, "Its okay, but I don't think I want to talk to you anymore. Hey Ray.." he began, speaking to the only other person in the room.

"Yeah?" Ray asked, looking up from where he was reading a magazine across the room.

"Wanna be my new best friend?"

Ray fought the urge to keep the scowl off his face and forced himself to smile at the other boy, "Kai not good enough?"

Tala shook his head no, "He doesn't want to listen to me. He'd prefer to daydream."

"Ah, he never really seemed like the daydreaming type."

"Well how can he not when I'm in the room?"

Ray glowered at the red head, "Conceited much?" he tried to sound like he was joking.

Tala laughed, "Maybe a little."

"Stop pestering Ray," Kai ordered.

The red head raised a fine eyebrow, "Pestering? Am I bothering you Ray?"

'_Yes!'_ "No," he said with a laugh.

"Now, stop butting in Kai, I was talking to my _new_ best friend. You go back to la la land, or wherever you were."

The two boys heard Kai growl.

"You and Kai should catch up, I should probably start on super anyway."

Tala pouted, "Nooo Ray! You can't leave me now!"

Ray laughed, "I'm sure Kai is very sorry for ignoring you when you were trying to tell him such an entertaining story, aren't you Kai?"

"Not really," Kai shrugged as the Chinese boy glared at him.

"Well that's the last time I try to help you out."

"I'll come help you Ray!" the red head offered.

"Sure!" he grinned. He was happy that he had an excuse to make sure Tala was far away from Kai. They both made their way into the kitchen and Tala looked around like a child.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"How about you grab some potatoes and carrots from the fridge and start peeling them?"

"Okay!" he said enthusiastically as he did as Ray told him to. Silence followed as they both concentrated on preparing dinner for the other 6 boys. "Ow! Oops!" Tala suddenly yelled as a couple carrots clattered to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked as he rushed over to the other boy, noticing the blood coming from his hand.

Tala laughed, "Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm just stupid."

"You're not stupid, come here," he said as he grabbed Tala's hand and dragged him over to the sink and began washing the cut. "You should have been using the potato peeler to peel the carrots though, not a knife."

"Oh, I didn't know, I thought I could only use it on the potatoes, so I switched to a knife for the carrots. Sorry if I got blood on dinner."

Ray laughed as he finished washing the cut. "I think the carrots are all on the ground anyway. It won't be a problem to peel more, although I think I will do it this time."

Tala laughed as well, his eyes shining brightly, "I think that's probably a good idea. I wonder where the other guys got to."

"I think Max and Tyson said something about going for a walk and I'm really not too sure about the other D-Boys. I thought for sure they would have wanted to spend time with Kai."

"They really do. I think they might have just left to give me and him some time to catch up one on one."

A dark looked passed across Ray's face momentarily before he managed to look inquisitive. "Oh, then why did you come help me with dinner? Shouldn't you be utilizing this time to catch up with Kai?"

Tala shrugged, "Kai and I have this 'forever' kind of thing about us. It doesn't matter how long we're apart from each other, it'll be like we never left."

Ray's entire body tensed. They had _forever_? What did that mean? Did it mean that Kai would always care more about Tala no matter what?

"You okay, kitty?"

Ray snapped his eyes at Tala, a dangerous look crossing his face. "Don't call me that!"

The red head suddenly chuckled, "Whoa there, put away the claws! It's just a harmless pet name."

Ray growled in his throat, "I know, and I don't like it. I never have, and I never will." He couldn't help wanting to wipe the smirk off of Tala's gorgeous face.

"We should probably finish cooking! I bet everyone is going to be super hungry when they get home."

"Yeah. Okay," Ray managed to bite out as he began to peel some more carrots, telling Tala to watch the meat that was cooking.

About half an hour later, Kai decided to enter the kitchen and take a seat at the small table in their kitchen, watching the two move swiftly, as if cooking had become an art. Well really, it was Ray who was moving swiftly around the kitchen as he always did, but it became quite easy to class both people in the same category when you were only watching one.

"I'm still not speaking to you, you know."

Kai finally looked in the direction of the red head, noticing he was covered in flour, even though there didn't appear to be anything that needed flour as an ingredient cooking. "That's ok, I wasn't exactly attempting to talk to you."

Tala huffed, "I don't know_ why_ on Earth I was so excited to see you. I guess all this time apart made me forget how much of an ass you really are. I'm amazed that Kitty here can actually put up with you long enough to _LIVE_ in the same house as you."

Ray growled as Kai raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the nickname. "Kitty?" he asked.

Tala nodded, "Yep, my new best friend, Kitty."

Kai glared, although he wasn't sure _who_ he should glare at. He was torn between directing it at Ray for apparently stealing _his_ best friend, and also at directing it at Tala for giving nicknames to his kitten, yes, _his _kitten. He eventually settled for glaring at the table.

"Awe, what's the matter Kai-Kins?" Tala teased. "Not happy that you're best friendless?"

Kai "hmph'd" before rolling his eyes. "I'm sure Ray would rather be friends with me than _you_."

"I highly doubt that! Isn't that right Kitty?"

"Stop. Calling. Me. That!" Ray bit out between clenched teeth.

Tala quickly looked up, a little shocked at the tone of Ray's voice, "Heh, sorry… kitty."

"Ah!!" Ray suddenly yelled as he started chasing Tala around while the red head laughed loudly, always managing to avoid Ray by inches.

Tala dove towards Kai, pulling him out of his seat and shoving the blunette in front of him as a shield. "You wouldn't hurt Kai, would you?"

Ray gave Tala a dirty look while he tried to find a way around Kai who was just standing there in an amused fashion, chuckling when a light growl emanated from Ray.

Kai quickly turned around and grabbed onto Tala, holding him still. "Hey!" the red head protested, wiggling in Kai's grasp. "What are you doing Kai?!"

Kai couldn't help but grin. "I'm showing _**MY**_ new best friend that he would be making the right choice to choose my friendship over yours."

Ray had stopped dead in his tracks. All he could do was stare. Stare at the scene before him. The scene that consisted of Kai's strong arms being wrapped around a wriggling red head. His eyes turned into tiny slits as he snarled at the two, he was definitely not liking this.

The anger left him however, when Kai turned a brilliant smile in his direction. "What are you waiting for, an invitation?" He asked in a teasing tone. "Go for his sides, he's most sensitive there." Kai demonstrated by tickling Tala's side lightly, making the other boy burst into a fit of laughter.

Ray tried to keep his anger in check as he forced a smile and mercilessly attacked Tala, laughing along with him as the two of them fell to the floor, Ray straddling him while he continued his attack.

Kai suddenly glared at the two on the floor, not feeling quite as amused as he was before. Turning on his heel, he walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two locked in their tickle war.

After about five minutes, they both lay on the floor, panting and laughing as they tried to catch their breath. "Truce?" Tala offered.

Ray grinned as he stood up, helping Tala to his feet, "Sure." He quickly remembered about dinner and rushed over to make sure that it wasn't burnt. Satisfied with the meal, he began the task of setting it out so everyone could help themselves once they entered the kitchen.

"I wonder how come Kai just left," Tala mused out loud.

"Who knows? Who knows why Kai does anything that he does."

"Well I know why he does a lot of what he does, but it's not like him to just walk out like that."

"Welcome to our world. He's always just getting up and leaving without saying anything."

"Oh… Well I guess I'm just not used to that side of him. But I'm sure he must have had a reason, Kai has a reason for everything that he does."

"And here I thought he just did whatever he wanted."

Tala laughed, "Well he does that too. But I can tell the difference between him having a reason for doing something, and when he's just doing it because he feels like it, I don't really know how to explain it though."

"I guess you're just one of the few people fluent in Kai speak, even if it's just body language."

The red head grinned, "I like to think so. He's like my baby brother, I'd do anything for him."

Ray smiled. _'Baby Brother?'_ Maybe that meant that he still had a chance with Kai and that Tala wasn't going to be as much of a threat as he first thought he would be. Of course there was still the issue if Kai even liked guys, but Ray had never seen him with a female before, although he had never seen him with a male before either.

"You still in there kitty?" Ray growled, baring his teeth in Tala's direction as the other boy once again laughed.

"Can you set the rest of this on the table?" Ray asked, referring to the rest of the food, trying to ignore the anger that was telling him to pounce on Tala and attack him as he got out a frying pan.

"Sure!" he said enthusiastically, happy that Ray was allowing him to help again, even after he completely destroyed the kitchen.

Just then Ian, Spencer and Bryan walked in, all glancing at Tala who was covered in flour and then turning their gaze to Ray who was also covered in flour from when they had had their tickle war.

"Kon is one brave soul to allow you in his kitchen," Ian commented.

"Tell me about it," Ray muttered softly, rolling his eyes as he stared down into the pan.

"Hey!" Tala protested against what Ian had said. "Ray and I had an awesome time cooking dinner. And look at this delicious looking food that we _both_ prepared!"

Spencer blanched, "He _LET_ you _COOK_?! I thought you were just making a mess in here. I don't think I trust that food anymore." The other 3 boys laughed as Tala pouted before grabbing two bowls and fixing them with the contents off of the table, starting with rice.

"You 3 had better hurry and grab some food before Tyson and Max get back."

Bryan chuckled, "They're already back. I told them they would regret it if they entered the kitchen before we were out of it. It appears that they're not as stupid as they look, seeing as how they're still in the living room with Kai."

Ray raised an eyebrow at Bryan. The lavender haired boy still had the power to strike fear in him, but Ray found himself actually amused by Bryan. It was true that Bryan appeared to be heartless and care for nothing and no one, but it was obvious that he had a strong brotherhood with the demolition Boys and that underneath his tough exterior was a nice guy.

The 3 boys left the kitchen, opting to eat in the dining room rather than at the tiny kitchen table that would only seat 6 maximum.

Max and Tyson walked in next, slowly followed by Kai, all 3 taking a seat at the table.

"Kai! I made you up a bowl already," Tala grinning as he set the bowl in front of Kai.

Kai stared into the bowl, something akin to disgust crossing his features.

"Oh not you too!" the red head whined. "You're not going to go on about how you don't know if it's safe to eat just because I helped make it, are you?"

Ray laughed as he suddenly placed a plate in front of Kai. "Kai hates rice," was the only statement made as the blue haired boy pushed away the bowl and began to eat the grilled cheese Ray had placed before him.

Tala snorted. "You hate rice? What's up with that, who hates rice?" Kai ignored him as he continued to eat, glancing at the clock every once in a while.

"mMm! This is so good Kitty!" Tala beamed. Ray let another growl escape his lips, dropping his spoon in irritation. "Oh no! Here, let me get you another one!" Tala was quickly up and retrieved a new spoon for Ray in seconds, handing it over to him.

"Thanks," he said, the irritation he felt showing in his words.

However, it went unnoticed by Tala who just grinned, "You're welcome."

Kai pushed away his plate before standing up and turning to leave.

"Kai!" Tala yelled as the captain of the BladeBreakers was about to exit the kitchen. "Wait!" The blue haired boy stopped and turned his head slightly to face Tala. "Where are you going?"

"Bed."

"It's only 9 Kai! That's way too early to sleep."

"Hn."

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

"Friends?"

Kai smiled at the red head, "Forever." With that said, he once again turned and left the kitchen, not even sparing the rest of them a glance.

Ray glared at Tala, even more irritated than before. How could Kai openly saying something like that to his long time friend? Even if they were super close at one point in time, things had changed and they had grown up. Both of them were different people now, and yet Tala still had the power to make Kai break into a grin like a 5 year old would.

"You okay Kitty?"

"Hn."

Tala burst out laughing, "I think you're spending way too much time with Kai!"

"Where did that come from Ray?" Max asked, mouth hanging open in shock.

Ray sweat dropped, "Um, I don't know? I'm just irritated by that nickname and I guess it slipped?"

Tyson snorted, "We shouldn't allow you near Kai anymore then. That's the last thing we need, _two_ people who we have to try and guess what they're saying."

"Tyson! Swallow before you speak!" the blonde reprimanded.

"I guess I'm going to go to bed too. I'm exhausted."

"Not you too Ray! What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sure Tyson and Max can keep you company. And you still have the other 3 Demolition Boys as well."

Tala pouted. "They're not as fun as you, kitty."

"Seriously! Stop calling me that!!"

"Whatever you say, kitten."

Ray sighed in defeat, "Goodnight guys."

"Night Ray," the three boys chorused as the Chinese blader walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs that would lead him to his bedroom.

------

A.N- There we go, second chapter complete (: I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Remember, it's a fanfiction crime to read and not review


	3. Sleeping Troubles

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not, and sadly never will, own Beyblade or any of its characters. If I did, Ray and Kai would definitely be all over each other throughout the entirety of the show xD

_**Summary: **_They BB live together and Mr. D invites the DBoys to stay with them for a while. Tala notices a few things and helps Ray get Kai by making him jealous! KaRe

**A/N- **I'm crazy sorry for the wait. You know it's been too long when you actually have to read your entire last chapters to know what the story is even about lol (it wasn't THAT bad... but close). I've just been really consumed with _**Hiwatari Household**_ and plus I'm going through university exams right now .

Anyway, I'm not even gunna make excuses, I was just more interested in writing my other story haha. I really shouldn't write 3 at one time. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy

------

**Previously;**

"I guess I'm going to go to bed too. I'm exhausted."

"Not you too Ray! What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sure Tyson and Max can keep you company. And you still have the other 3 Demolition Boys as well."

Tala pouted. "They're not as fun as you, kitty."

"Seriously! Stop calling me that!!"

"Whatever you say, kitten."

Ray sighed in defeat, "Goodnight guys."

"Night Ray," the three boys chorused as the Chinese blader walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs that would lead him to his bedroom.

**Now; Sleeping Troubles  
**

Ray lay on his bed, irritated beyond belief. How could one person being around for 8 hours piss someone off so much? He wasn't too sure what the answer to that was, maybe if he asked Tala he would find out.

Growling in frustration he tossed and turned in his bed, trying to forget the scene in the kitchen.

"_Kai!" Tala yelled as the captain of the BladeBreakers was about to exit the kitchen. "Wait!" The blue haired boy stopped and turned his head slightly to face Tala. "Where are you going?"_

"_Bed."_

"_It's only 9 Kai! That's way too early to sleep."_

"_Hn."_

"_Kai?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Friends?"_

_Kai smiled at the red head, "Forever."_

'_Who does Tala think he is to just come here and make Kai act completely unlike himself? It's not like they're together, I should be able to make him smile like that too.'_ Ray continued to berate himself for not managing to get closer to his captain even though they had spent every day together for the past year.

Ray suddenly heard a loud ruckus coming from downstairs and made his way out of his bed and to the stairs. It was currently 1am and whoever was making the noise was going to have Hell to pay if they woke Kai up.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he noted that the noise was coming from inside the guest room. He quietly knocked on the door and waited for about a minute before Ian answered it.

The moment the door was opened Ray had to duck as an alarm clock came flying in his direction, smashing as it hit the wall behind him.

"What the hell is going on here?" he questioned.

"Um, Bryan and Tala got into an argument," the shortest member explained.

Ray looked around the room, surveying the damage. Things were strewn everywhere and the two firey Russians were locked in a staring contest as they screamed profanities at each other. Spencer was lying on the floor in a sleeping bag not far from where the two angry boys were standing. He had ear phones in and appeared to be asleep, how he could actually do that was beyond Ray.

"You guys should really quiet down before you wake everyone up."

Both Tala and Bryan ignored the Neko as they continued to yell at each other. Ray managed to pick up enough to figure out that they were fighting over who would get to sleep on the bed.

'_What a stupid thing to have such a big argument over. I would never throw an alarm clock at somebody just because they wanted to sleep on the bed.'_

Ray sighed, finally having enough. "SHUT UP!" he yelled, causing the two to actually go quiet and look at him with surprise.

"Oh hey Kitten, when did you get here?"

His eyes turned into tiny slits as a growl slipped past him, "About 5 minutes ago, you were a little too preoccupied to notice though."

"Heh, sorry about that."

"Why are you two fighting?"

"Cause Bryan wont let me have the bed!"

"It's big enough for two, why don't you just share."

"Cause I already claimed the first spot on the bed fairly!" Ian interjected.

"Oh. Well why don't you just flip a coin or something to see who gets the bed?"

"They already played rock, paper, scissors," explained Spencer as he cracked open an eye.

"I thought you were asleep. Who won Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"I did," huffed Bryan.

"That doesn't count! You cheated!"

"HOW did I cheat Tala!? Seriously, tell me how I did it, it's not like I can read minds."

"I wouldn't put it past you. You probably DO know how to read minds, that's the only way you were able to beat me."

"I beat you fair and square, TWICE!"

"If he beat you fairly, you should probably let him have the bed Tala."

The red head pouted, "You're not against me too, are you Kitty?" Ray's eyebrow began to twitch at this point, he was really getting fed up with that nickname.

"Just tell him that Bry won the spot and he should shut up and go to sleep," Ian encouraged.

"I'm sorry Tala, but I agree with them. It sounds like Bryan did win the second spot on the bed from you fairly."

"It's a conspiracy Ray! They're just trying to trick you! They've both teamed up against me to make you think that I don't deserve that spot! But I do, I really do Ray."

"How about you take my bed? Then you don't even have to share the room with anyone else."

"What?! Seriously Ray? You're a life saver! I really wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the floor. Lead the way Kitty."

Rolling his eyes, he turned out of the doorway and headed back towards the stairs and to his room. As they entered, Tala's eyes landed on the single bed.

"Your bed is not going to fit both of us Kitten, unless you plan on sleeping very close. Oh! That is totally your plan isn't it, you want to sleep with me!"

"WHAT?!"

Tala giggled, "I was just kidding. But seriously, we're not both going to fit on your bed."

"I know. I said you wouldn't have to share it with anybody, so you can sleep here by yourself."

"What? No Ray! I couldn't do that, I'll go back and fight with Bryan for the bed some more, I usually win in the end anyway."

"I don't think I can stand to listen to anymore fighting. I sleep on the couch a lot anyway, I just find it comfortable, so it's really no big deal Tala."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, thanks Kitty."

"Only if you stop calling me that."

"Too late, you already agreed. Have a good sleep!" he said as he jokingly shut the door in Ray's face with a grin.

The Neko rolled his eyes as he made his way back downstairs once more, cursing himself when he realized he forgot to grab an extra pillow off of his bed. He made his way to the couch and began to get comfortable, a task that was very hard as he mumbled to himself. Their couch was soft, but Ray didn't like it that much, he had been lying when he told Tala he loved to sleep on it. He didn't even like to sit on it, he always picked the loveseat over the couch, but the loveseat would be too short to sleep comfortably on.

"2am, wow. That took longer than I thought it had," he mumbled to himself.

With a sigh he pushed himself off the couch and made his way into the kitchen, hoping that a glass of warm milk would help him get to sleep. When he entered the kitchen he was surprised that the light was already on, and even more surprised that the guy he had a major crush on was sitting at the table.

"Kai! What are you doing up at this time?"

"I woke up about an hour ago to some rather annoying friends of mine."

"Yeah I've been up for about an hour as well," he said, forgetting to mention that he hadn't even been asleep in the first place.

"I could tell you were up."

"You could?" Ray asked in surprise as he warmed himself some milk.

"Yeah, it's hard to miss when you're in the living room talking to yourself."

'_He heard that? Damn.'_ "I wasn't talking to myself," he quickly defended.

"Hn."

"So why are you still down here? Shouldn't you head back to your room and try and get some sleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh, I cant. I don't think I'll get any sleep at all tonight."

"And why is that?" he asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"Tala is sleeping in my room."

"_Why_?" Ray looked at Kai, noticing the intense look burning in his eyes as he asked this.

"That's what all the noise was about. Tala and Bryan got into a fight over who was going to sleep in the guest bed."

"What idiots, they should have just shared."

"Ian had already won the first spot on the bed. Bryan won the second but Tala still didn't give in, so I just told him that he could sleep in my bed."

"Your bed is tiny though."

"Yours isn't much bigger."

"I'm not the one sharing. And it would fit two people at least, yours won't."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not sleeping in there then, isn't it?"

Kai glared at the Chinese boy, "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Idunno, I guess I wanted to see how long I could keep you talking."

"Hn," was Kai's reply, just to irritate his companion.

"Yep, so it's the lovely couch for me."

"I thought you hated that thing?"

"I do, but I'm not too sure how keen I am on sharing a room with Tala."

Kai made a noise that almost resembled a laugh. "Its hell rooming with Tala, he's very pushy and demanding. I'm sure you wouldn't mind though, you two seem to have gotten close quickly."

Ray raised an eyebrow at Kai's tone, "No, not really." _'It's actually quite the opposite, I cannot wait until he leaves, although I'll never tell you that.'_

"Hn."

"Maybe I should just send him to your room. Like you said, your bed will fit two people"

"I also said its hell rooming with Tala. I would think that would give you a hint that I don't want to room with him."

"Well, I guess I just thought you would enjoy it, since you two have _forever_."

"What?"

"Huh?" Ray asked as he snapped his eyes to Kai, who was looking at him questioningly.

"What did you mean by that?"

"N..nothing, it was just something Tala said earlier." Ray finished his milk off and stood up, "I'm going to go back to the couch and attempt sleep once more, night Kai."

"Hn," was Kai's reply as he continued to sit at the table while Ray made his way back to the living room.

It was about half an hour before Ray heard Kai leave the kitchen, something he was quite surprised about. Not that it took Kai half an hour to leave, but that he actually heard it. Kai was usually so silent with everything that he did, hence why he didn't even know that Kai was in the kitchen, and he just found it weird that Kai actually made noise while exiting said kitchen.

'_Maybe he's letting his guard down too because of __**them**__. Everything he does that isn't like himself has something to do with them. I hate the way they can get Kai to react to them, it just isn't fair. Especially the way he acts for that stupid red head.'_

Ray growled as he looked at the clock, which read 3:30AM in big red letters. _'It's obvious I'm really not going to get any sleep tonight. It just makes my blood boil when I think about those stupid Russians, I wish they'd just leave already. I wonder what's going on between him and Tala? What is __**forever**__ supposed to mean? Does that mean that Kai loves him? Tala said that he only thinks of Kai like a little brother, but he could be lying.'_

Ray sat himself up, glaring at the moon outside the window, it was so bright and beautiful with its early morning glow. _'I honestly hope there is nothing going on between him and Tala. I really don't think I could handle it if they're together. Ugh! What if they're not together but they get together this week while he's here? I swear I'll do everything in my power to keep them apart from each other.'_

Ray sighed again as he decided to head out back and practice for a while, he always felt more calm when he was using Drigger.

He let his Blade rip as he stared into the dish, watching the white tiger spin furiously, using all of the anger from Ray's body in its attacks.

Ray was suddenly startled out of his reverie as another blade crashed into the dish, knocking his white one back into his hand. He looked up to the balcony of Kai's room, only to be met with a pair of crimson eyes, staring at him as the moonlight illuminated his body, which was half naked might I add.

"What are you doing?"

Ray continued to stare at the boy, mouth hanging open at the sight of every gorgeous muscle exposed.

"Ray?"

"Huh? Oh. I'm practicing?"

"At 4am?"

"Like I said, I can't sleep."

"Well neither can I as long as you're out here 'practicing'. You must be pretty upset about something, I can hear Drigger tearing up the dish even with these doors closed."

"Upset? What? No I'm not," he quickly lied.

"I don't care if you are or not, but I do care about my sleep."

Ray then muttered under his breath, so low that Kai couldn't make it out. "I bet if I was Tala you would care."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I'll try and be quieter."

"I highly doubt that's going to help, I suggest you just stop." Ray was about to interject about how he needed something to do when Kai continued. "Come up to my room, now."

"What? Why?" Kai never answered Ray as he went back into his room, shutting the balcony doors once again. _'Well at least I've been invited to his room, I wonder what he wants.'_

Ray silently made his way back into the house and up to Kai's room, raising his hand to knock when the door was opened from the other side.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in?"

Looking confused, the Chinese boy entered his captain's room. "So uh... what did you want me to come to your room for?"

"Um, to sleep, what else?"

"You want me to sleep here?!" Ray almost yelled.

"No. But I want to sleep, and in order for that to happen, you obviously need to be asleep too."

"Oh. Honestly Kai, I'm sure I can be quiet, you don't have to let me sleep in your room."

"Just shut up and get in bed. If I kill someone tomorrow from irritation, I'm going to blame my lack of sleep on you. How will you feel when their death is on your hands?"

"Wow, you're just a little cranky when tired, Kai."

"Shut up," was all he said as he got under his covers, glaring at Ray to hurry up and do the same thing.

"Like you said earlier Kai, your bed isn't really that much bigger than mine. Are you sure you'll be able to sleep if we're both in it?"

"I also pointed out that it was big enough for two people to at least fit on. Unless you'd prefer me to sleep on the floor, cause I will if that will make you shut up."

"Uh no no! Don't do that Kai, I'm coming." Ray slipped off his sweatshirt and jeans, leaving himself in a baggy t-shirt and his boxers as he made his way under the covers, trying to stay as far away from Kai as possible.

'_Why the hell am I so nervous? We've shared a bed a million times before, I guess it's just because we've never been this close.'_

Ray continued to lie there, so many different thoughts going through his mind. He couldn't get the image of Kai in only a pair of sweatpants out of his head, the blunette was just too gorgeous for his own good.

A good half an hour went by and Ray was still lying there, wide awake. _'Wow, this isn't any better than being downstairs. Well, it's __**a lot**__ better actually, its comfy AND it's with Kai. But in terms of falling asleep, this is totally not going to work. He's too close for me to fall asleep, I can feel the warmth of his skin radiating from his body. God I just want to-"_

Ray's thoughts were cut off as his body was suddenly pulled against Kai's warm chest and the older teens arms were circled around him.

'_I don't know whether to scream from excitement or groan from frustration. There's no way in a million years I'm going to get to sleep in this position.'_ Just as he finished thinking that, he allowed himself to actually relax, resting his head on the only place he could, Kai's shoulder. It was then that he noticed how tired he really was. Telling his brain to shut up for a few moments, he allowed himself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

------

**A/N-** There you have it folks (: I'm all about the Kai/Ray mushiness xD

Remember, it's a fanfiction crime to read and not review.


	4. Amazing Plan

**A/N- **Yay! GUESS WHAT?! This story is _**finally**_ off hiatus status. I'm so excited to continue on with it now. I hope I haven't lost too many readers/reviewers because of the delay. You should be able to expect regular updates now, unless I get a crazy writers block, but it won't last for months, I swear. I just wanted to make sure I was finished all my other big projects so I could focus on this story since I love it so much!

**(OH! And it would probably be a smart idea to read the last 3 chapters over again, it's actually pretty easy to forget all the information in them within the 9 months it's taken me to update... sorry again.)**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not, and sadly never will, own Beyblade or any of its characters. If I did, Ray and Kai would definitely be all over each other throughout the entirety of the show xD

_**Summary: **_They BB live together and Mr. D invites the DBoys to stay with them for a while. Tala notices a few things and helps Ray get Kai by making him jealous! KaRe

-----

_**Previously;**_

A good half an hour went by and Ray was still lying there, wide awake. _'Wow, this isn't any better than being downstairs. Well, it's __**a lot**__ better actually, its comfy AND it's with Kai. But in terms of falling asleep, this is totally not going to work. He's too close for me to fall asleep, I can feel the warmth of his skin radiating from his body. God I just want to-"_

Ray's thoughts were cut off as his body was suddenly pulled against Kai's warm chest and the older teens arms were circled around him.

'_I don't know whether to scream from excitement or groan from frustration. There's no way in a million years I'm going to get to sleep in this position.'_ Just as he finished thinking that, he allowed himself to actually relax, resting his head on the only place he could, Kai's shoulder. It was then that he noticed how tired he really was. Telling his brain to shut up for a few moments, he allowed himself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

_**Now; Amazing Plan**_

Ray woke up completely alone, but his cheeks turned bright red as he remembered the way he had fallen asleep the night before; in the arms of the boy he desired more than anything.

He couldn't stop thinking about the way Kai had pulled him to his body, his back fitting perfectly against the older boy's chest. It had been so possessive, Ray was still getting shivers just thinking about it.

'_I wonder if we were still in that position when we woke up,'_ he questioned. _'Kai must have completely freaked out if we were. I'm sure he understood though, the bed is so small, he was obviously just trying to make himself more comfortable.'_

Ray sighed as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and looking for where he had discarded his pants and sweater the night before. He found them folded neatly on the chair by Kai's desk.

'_He folded my clothes? How nice of him.'_ Ray took the opportunity to look around Kai's room. Kai's was the only bedroom that he didn't have to clean. First of all, because Kai never allowed anyone in his room, and second, his room was more tidy than even Ray's. _'I never noticed that Kai was this much of a clean freak.'_

He smiled to himself, there were so many things Ray loved about his captain, and this was just adding to them. The fact that he had folded Ray's clothing showed that he did in fact have a nice side to him, even though Ray didn't need any more proof of that.

The Chinese boy made his way downstairs to the kitchen and was instantly greeted by a grinning red head.

"Hey Kitty."

Ray rolled his eyes, obviously Tala wasn't catching on to the fact that he did _not_ want to be called Kitty. "Hi, how'd you sleep?"

"Not as good as you, I'm sure."

Ray's cheeks turned slightly red, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Tala shrugged, "Nothing. Would you like some breakfast?" he motioned to the pancakes that were sitting on the counter.

"Judging by everyone's reactions yesterday, I don't think it's safe to eat anything that you made."

Tala laughed, "Good thing Kai made them then, you should be safe."

Ray's amber eyes widened as he heard Tala's words, _'Kai made these?'_ he questioned himself. _'Kai never makes breakfast... at least not breakfast for anyone but himself. But there is clearly enough here that he intended for everyone to eat.'_

"Are you going to eat something or just stare at them like they're god sent?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and gave a slight glare in Tala's direction, to which he received a smirk. "Kai never makes breakfast."

Tala shrugged. "He makes me breakfast all the time. Something about not wanting me to give myself food poisoning –again."

Ray growled, "oh," was all he managed to bite out.

"Yep!" exclaimed Tala with a big grin. "He told me I wasn't allowed to eat them all though, and that when you lot got up there better have been some left. So do me a favour, when he asks, make sure you tell him they were here."

Ray rolled his eyes, "Okay," he said as he grabbed a few pancakes for himself. He wondered how they would taste. He was positive they were going to taste perfect though, everything Kai did turned out perfect.

After he had sat down with his pancakes, he stared at them for a few moments with a dreamy look before Tala managed to bring him back to reality.

"You okay Kitty?"

"...Yes Tala, I'm fine," he said with a snarl.

"Put away the claws! I was just making sure since you were off in lala land!"

"Well.. Thanks. How did you sleep?"

"Amazing!" Tala practically yelled as he clapped his hands together once and gave Ray a cheesy smile. "Your bed is so comfortable Ray! Much better than the floor that Bryan wanted me to sleep on."

"It's not my fault if you're terrible at Rock, Paper, Scissors," a voice grumbled as a new blader entered the kitchen.

Amber and blue eyes rose up to meet sleepy lavender ones as Bryan stumbled into the kitchen and took a seat beside Ray. Tala instantly got up and put a few pancakes on a plate for Bryan before setting it in front of him along with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Tal," the older boy mumbled as he began to eat.

Ray took his first bite and broke out into a grin, _'Chocolate chip? I didn't even notice that there was anything in them, they just looked like normal, plain, pancakes. Well, Kai was always good at concealing things.'_ The Chinese boy slightly laughed to himself as he realized he was comparing Kai's cooking to his personality.

"How'd you sleep?" the red head questioned his teammate.

Bryan grinned in an almost teasing manner, "Amazing. The bed was surprisingly really comfortable."

"I'm sure it wasn't as great as Ray's bed!"

Bryan raised a quizzical eyebrow in Ray's direction. "You actually shared your bed with him? How did you manage to get _any _sleep? He kicks all night. I thought you were just gunna put him on _your_ floor since he probably wouldn't argue with you."

Ray shrugged, "I didn't share with him. My bed is too small to fit both of us."

For a second, surprise crossed Bryan's face before his neutral mask was once again in place. "You kicked Ray out of his own bed Tala?"

Tala pouted, "It's not like that! He offered Bry. You were there, you heard him."

"I just didn't think he was serious. And even if he had been, I assumed his bed would be big enough for two people."

Ray shrugged again. "It was fine, really." He fought to keep the blush off his face as he remembered just how _fine_ it really was that Tala ended up sleeping in his bed.

"So where did you sleep?" Bryan questioned. Man this guy was talkative today. Where was the quiet Bryan who just shot everyone death glares?

He couldn't keep the blush off of his face this time, but he managed to hide it by looking at his pancakes as he stuffed a few more bites into his mouth before answering.

"Well I tried for several hours to sleep on the couch."

"I sense a 'but'."

"Yeah... But, that just didn't work out."

"Hey!" Tala interjected. "I thought you said you love sleeping on the couch?"

"I do Tala!" Ray lied. "I was just having difficulty for some reason. Maybe I just had more energy than I thought and couldn't get tired. Eventually I went outside and practiced for a bit."

"I thought I heard someone's blade at like 4am," Bryan muttered.

"Oh! Sorry!" the Drigger master quickly apologized. "I really didn't think anyone would be able to hear me from inside the house."

Bryan shrugged and looked uninterested. "I guess I'm just a light sleeper."

"I didn't see you on the couch this morning Ray," Tala pointed out.

Ray's blush returned full force and he was thankful that Bryan had turned his head to give a questioning look to Tala. He turned back to face Ray, "You _did_ sleep, right?"

"Oh, um, yes! I did," Ray quickly stuttered out. "Kai got irritated with me and all but forced me to stay in his room for the night."

Bryan just nodded his head, not giving off any clue as to what he thought about that piece of news. "At least you slept in a bed," was the only reply he gave to Ray as he started on eating his pancakes once more.

An hour passed before Ian, Spencer, Tyson and Max had all made their way into the kitchen, everyone grabbing at the Pancakes except for Spencer who poured himself some cereal in order to avoid being caught in the fight for who would get the last pancake.

"I'm glad I woke up early," Ray mumbled as he made his way out of the kitchen, followed by both Tala and Bryan.

The three made their way into the living room, the two Russians opting to sit on the love seat, while Ray sat in the reclining chair. He found in a bit odd that Tala didn't choose to sit on the bean bag chair again like he had expected him too.

"So Kitty, what do we have planned for today?"

Ray growled, "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

The red head pretended to think about it for a few seconds before grinning, "Nope! Now, what's the plan?"

After rolling his eyes, Ray just shrugged. "Training, I suppose."

Tala made a face. "What? No way! We are _not_ training today. We are going out to have some fun!"

"Um, Kai doesn't really do Fun."

"Well he will today," Tala said, sure of himself. "So let's decide what we're doing."

"Um, we could go to the park?"

Teal eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. Ray noticed that Bryan cringed slightly, and he was sure that whatever had just crossed Tala's mind, was more than likely going to be the death of him.

"I have the _perfect_ idea!"

"Hn?" Ray asked, in perfect Kai-like fashion.

"Amusement park! You _do_ have one here, don't you?"

Ray thought about it for a second, "I think so. I've seen posters for it, I'm just not too sure where it actually is."

"Then it's settled! We are all spending the day at the amusement park."

Ray wanted to protest, knowing that Kai wouldn't be thrilled about Tala's idea, but the red head's eyes were lit up like he had just found out it was Christmas, and Ray couldn't bring himself to be the one to take that away from him.

He suddenly frowned as he realized that an amusement park would be the perfect place for Tala to get close to Kai. _'I am __**not**__ allowing that to happen,'_ he silently vowed to himself.

"Kai better hurry back so we can tell him our plans!"

"Where did he go?" Ray questioned.

"Hm, well he left about 3 hours ago. I'm pretty sure he just went for a run and to do some practicing. He asked if I wanted to join him, but it was way too early to even be thinking about that type of thing. Honestly, it's like that boy doesn't even realize the tournament just ended, he should really learn to take a break."

'_He asked him to join him?'_ Ray mentally brooded. _'He's never asked me to join him. Granted I'm not usually awake when he leaves, and I probably couldn't keep up with him anyway... but still...'_ "Oh," was Ray's only vocal thought.

"Bryan! Will you go on the roller coaster with me?" Tala asked, his voice filled with excitement.

"You're scared of them Tals."

"Well DUH Bryan, that's why I'm asking if you'll go on it with me."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that's going to make it any less terrifying for you."

Tala pouted, "Fine, I'll go on it with Kai."

Ray glared at Bryan. It was the older boys fault that Tala had already claimed going on a ride with Kai before the blue haired blader even knew their plans for the day.

"You know Kai won't go on it with you."

Ray lightened up on his glare as he listened to Bryan speak. _'Kai wouldn't go on the ride with Tala? I wonder why that is.'_

Tala continued to pout, "Well _someone_ will come on it with me."

Kai chose that moment to walk in and Ray couldn't help but stare, it was all he could do to keep himself from drooling. Kai was bare chest as the sweat dripped down his torso, causing his abs to glimmer with the substance. He was breathing slightly heavier than usual and he looked as if his run had been quite intense.

"You okay?" Ray asked. It wasn't like Kai to come back in such a fashion. No matter what he had been doing while he was out, he always returned in a perfectly presentable manner.

It took Kai a few seconds to regain his breath before he spoke. "Dogs," was all he said and Ray understood.

There was this one house a few blocks away that owned 3 very big, scary, dogs, and their gate always seemed to come open when any member of the BladeBreakers happened to be near it. Kai was sure there was a hole somewhere underneath the fence that the owners weren't aware about, but everyone else was convinced that the gate just magically opened to allow the dogs to get out and chase their team around. Tyson even claimed once that _Kai_ was the one to let the dogs out, in order to force Tyson to run faster and actually finish his training for once instead of always complaining. That theory was shot down when the next day it had been solely Kai who the dogs had chased around.

Tala laughed, "You should go put some clothes on Kai, you're gunna make me drool."

Kai rolled his eyes as Ray shot a vicious glare towards the eccentric red head, willing him to drop dead right then and there.

Kai left the room and headed upstairs, never even glancing at Ray. He returned a few moments later, fully clothed –much to Ray's disappointment.

"Guess what we're all doing today Kai?!"

"Training." Kai responded simply, causing Tala's face to drop, before it quickly lit back up again.

"Nope! Guess again."

Kai's eyebrow began to twitch. "You can do whatever you'd like Tala, but my team is _training_ today."

Tala rolled his eyes, "Jeez Kai, you sure are silly. You think you'd have realized by now that training is _not_ what we're doing today. I didn't realize you were the type of person who needed to be told twice."

If Tala had irritated Kai before, he really had him upset now. He knew the red headed boy was just teasing him, but he couldn't help how infuriated he got by the fact that Tala was disrespecting him in front of his team – well, one member of his team.

"They're training today Tala, end of story."

Tala pouted, "Kai," he whined.

"Hn?"

"Please! This is the first time we've had a chance to do anything fun. You're team is still going to have the same skill level tomorrow as they do today. Please, lets go have some fun."

"They'd have a different skill level by tomorrow if they trained today."

It was Tala's turn for his eyebrow to begin twitching. "Kai Michael Hiwatari! Neither you nor your team is training today! We are going out to have some _fun_ and you do not have _any_ say in this matter."

Kai calmly raised an eyebrow at his former captain. "Yes sir," he mocked. "So what is this _fun_ that we are partaking in today?"

"We're going to the amusement park!" Tala cheered as he bounced up and down beside Bryan.

Ray's face had completely dropped. _'Did Kai really just give in to him? None of us could ever get him to just give in like that. Granted, none of us other than Tyson have tried. But still, he seemed so sure that training was the only option for us today, and he let Tala change his mind even though he knew whatever it was that Tala had in mind wasn't going to increase our beyblading skills.'_

"The amusement park?" Kai questioned, giving Bryan a weird look.

"Don't look at me, I didn't decide this. Speedy over there came up with it all on his own."

Tala stopped bouncing and glared at Bryan, he hated when the older teen called him 'Speedy'. It was a nickname he had received many years ago when they had first stolen a car and Tala refused to drive at any sane person's speed limits. The name had stuck with him since Tala was always doing things at such a fast pace and could never seem to just sit still.

"Well I'm sure Ray is happy we're going, right Ray?"

Ray didn't even respond, he was busy glaring daggers at the coffee Table. It was obvious that he was still angry about Kai being so easily persuaded to cancel training, even though nobody else was aware of his anger.

"Jeez Ray, what did that poor coffee table ever do to you?" Kai questioned, almost teasingly.

Ray snapped his eyes up to meet Kai's, a tint of red gracing his cheeks as he realized he had been caught. "Um, sorry, what?" he asked, turning to Tala who he faintly recalled having asked him a question.

Tala sighed in an over exasperated way. "I _said_, _you're_ happy we're going to the amusement park, right?"

Ray shrugged, "It doesn't really matter to me." He tried to keep the anger from seeping into his words. In all honesty, he wasn't happy at all about going to the amusement park, it just meant another reason for Tala to be all buddy buddy with Kai. When the Chinese boy saw the red heads eyes dull slightly with disappointment he spoke again. "I'm sure Max and Tyson will be thrilled though, and it will be nice to get a day off training."

Kai smirked to himself. He knew that Ray didn't mind training and didn't care too much whether they stayed home and trained or went to the amusement park. _'I wonder why he tried to cheer Tala up when he noticed that what he said had caused Tala to be slightly dejected.'_

Tala's grin came back full force as he made his way into the kitchen to inform the others of their _amazing_ plans for the day.

-----

A/N- awe! Look at Ray being all jealous of Tala, and Kai even being jealous of Tala. What is that crazy red head up to?

Remember, it's a Fanfiction crime to read and not review :)


	5. The Day Begins

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not, and sadly never will, own Beyblade or any of its characters. If I did, Ray and Kai would definitely be all over each other throughout the entirety of the show xD

_**Summary: **_They BB live together and Mr. D invites the DBoys to stay with them for a while. Tala notices a few things and helps Ray get Kai by making him jealous! KaRe

**A/N- **Hey again! i hope you all had a great Christmas! I'm so happy to be writing this story again! Thank you all for sticking with me, it sucks that I lost over half of my readers because of the hiatus status, but I understand, I'll just have to earn them back! Enjoy the chapter!

-----

_**Previously;**_

Kai smirked to himself. He knew that Ray didn't mind training and didn't care too much whether they stayed home and trained or went to the amusement park. _'I wonder why he tried to cheer Tala up when he noticed that what he said had caused Tala to be slightly dejected.'_

Tala's grin came back full force as he made his way into the kitchen to inform the others of their _amazing_ plans for the day.

_**Now; &The Day Begins**_

The two teams decided to wait until after lunch before heading out. The amusement park didn't open until noon anyway, and also, Tyson had started complaining about not getting to eat lunch until late if they didn't eat at home first.

"Raayyy," the world champion whined from the living room. "When will lunch be ready?"

"Soon Tyson," was the only reply he received.

The teams favourite Neko was in the kitchen with Spencer, cooking lunch for everyone. They were making beef stew, and Ray was surprised at how skilled the tall boy was as he watched him chop vegetables.

"Do you cook often?" He asked the blonde.

"I do the majority of the cooking – for our safety and health. Tala would kill us all, Bryan would just give us a bowl and some cereal for every meal, and Ian can't see the top of the stove very well, so he only helps out if it's something in the oven."

Ray laughed, "Well I'll definitely enjoy having you here then. You're a much better help than Tala."

Spencer laughed. "I actually find it really weird that he tried to help you. We've spent so long telling him he's not allowed to help that he doesn't even try anymore. And he actually doesn't even like cooking, that's the reason he's never bothered to learn how."

Ray raised an eyebrow. "That is kinda weird then. He seemed thrilled at the idea of helping me."

Spencer grinned. "Maybe he has an ulterior motive then."

The Chinese boy stopped slicing meat pieces as he gave a really weird look in the older boy's direction. "You really think so? We didn't really talk about anything. I mean, he told me about him and Kai having this _forever_ type of thing." Ray tried desperately to keep the malice out of his voice. "But nothing else really. We had a tickle war and ended up covered in flour."

It was Spencer's turn to raise an eyebrow in the Neko's direction. Tala was definitely scheming something, and they were all going to have to wait to find out what. It was never very good when Tala was scheming though, things usually ended up broken, and weak people usually ended up crushed; he desperately hoped that Ray wasn't weak – and didn't own anything valuable.

Amber eyes blinked in surprise when Spencer suddenly got out a frying pan and began buttering four pieces of toast. "For Kai," the blonde explained.

"I figured. I was just slightly surprised. Nobody ever seems to remember that that's all Kai usually wants." He couldn't help but laugh. They had all been living together so long, and Tyson questioned Kai nearly every day on why it seemed like he was always eating grilled cheese. You would think he would have just gotten used to it by now; or been to engrossed in his meal to always notice.

Spencer shrugged. "Being the one who does all the cooking, I guess I just have to remember, kind of like you." It seemed that Kai hadn't changed from when he was a kid. He kind of doubted that Spencer had been the one making the food when they were in the Abbey, but at least the boy had paid attention.

Ray smiled, it really was nice to have someone who was quite similar to him in the house. Although it slightly irritated him that he was not going to be the one to give Kai his grilled cheese, but he found he wasn't really all that upset. The boy didn't seem interested in Kai, and he didn't sense any bad vibes from him.

They finished up cooking and set the stew in the middle of the kitchen table while Spencer placed the grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate.

"Would you like to eat in here with the others?"

Spencer shrugged, "It's slightly cramped in here."

"How about we move your food to the dining room table then? You guys ate there yesterday, so I'm sure no one would have any qualms over it."

"Sure."

"Tala mentioned earlier that he wanted to eat in the living room though, so I guess I'll take his meal there, and he'll probably want Kai to eat with him."

"And here I thought Tala was getting on your nerves."

Ray laughed, "He is. I hate being called Kitty. But I know that he would greatly dislike eating in here with Tyson."

"Well, you do that, I'll keep Bryan and Ian company at the dining room table."

Ray nodded, "How about you grab the plate for Kai and I'll bring the two bowls," he suggested as he grabbed both his and Tala's bowl. There was _no_ way he was letting Tala eat alone with Kai. He slightly wondered why the red head didn't want to eat in the kitchen or at the dining room table though.

Spencer nodded and left the kitchen with the plate as Ray finished pouring the contents into the two bowls, closely following Spencer. He entered the living room and handed the bowl to Tala who raised a surprised eyebrow from the bean bag chair. "I remembered you said you wanted to eat in here," he explained with a shrug, noting where the boy was sitting and realizing why he didn't want to move to the table.

The glare Kai shot in Tala's direction went unnoticed by everyone except for Spencer as he handed him his sandwiches. "Thanks." Kai bit out, still glaring at Tala.

The other guys got up and headed towards the kitchen or dining room, Bryan grumbling about how Ray didn't want him there.

Ray laughed, "You can grab a bowl and come sit with us Bryan. I didn't realize you'd prefer to be away from the others."

Bryan ignored him and continued walking to the kitchen, still grumbling.

Tala grinned as he saw Ray frown, "He was only teasing you Ray."

"Oh," the Chinese boy muttered. How could anybody tell if Bryan was teasing or not? Tala seemed quite talented in understanding why his teammates did what they did.

"Kai!" Tala said in a scolding tone. "Eat your lunch."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "I'm not hungry," he said as he pushed the plate a little away from himself. Tala had always gotten mad at him in the past when he refused to eat; something about him being too skinny. He didn't think he was overly skinny though, he was actually quite toned and his muscles were well defined. He had been a kid the last time Tala reprimanded him though.

"We can't go to the amusement park until you eat," the hotty red head almost sneered, trying to intimidate his closest friend.

Kai would never allow that. "We're going once lunch is done. It doesn't really matter if I actually eat or not."

"You barely even ate breakfast. You ate like half a pancake. And then you went for some long ass training. You're going to pass out if you don't eat."

The blue haired Russian rolled his eyes. "I'm not five years old anymore Tala. I can decide for myself when I do and don't want to eat."

"Clearly you can't" he pointed out as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose up at Kai.

Ray glared as Kai took a tiny bite of his sandwich. Why did he always listen to Tala? The two of them honestly sounded like a married couple with the way they argued back and forth, and Kai always gave in to the red head.

He noticed that Tala was staring at him, "Yes?" he asked, annoyance shining through.

"Why are you not eating either?"

Ray shrugged. "I'm just not hungry," he said, copying Kai's response. The truth was that he had lost his appetite after witnessing the conversation between the two Russians.

"You too? What is wrong with you two." He glared at Kai when he saw that the other boy had once again pushed his plate away after that tiny bite he had taken.

"I give up. Both of you can starve," he said as he crossed his arms again, ignoring both of them.

The captain of the Bladebreakers didn't respond, but instead got up and took his plate to the kitchen, returning a minute later with a glass of water.

"That's not going to fill you," Tala muttered under his breath.

Kai rolled his eyes and Ray got up and went to the kitchen, noticing the cramped kitchen table. It seemed the Demolition Boys had opted to eat in the small kitchen over the dining room table. Hopefully that was a good bonding experience for them all. Max had quickly warmed up to the boys, but Tyson still seems a little leery at times.

"Why did you guys all choose to stay in here?"

"Why didn't you eat?" Bryan shot back.

Ray shrugged, "I'll eat later."

"Ray, man, you're gunna be starving at the amusement park," Tyson pointed out.

"At least I won't throw up," he shot back before sighing. It wasn't Tyson's fault that he was irritated with Tala. 'Jealous' was probably a more appropriate word. "I'll eat at the park if I get hungry. Thanks for your concern."

Tyson smiled and waved off Ray's thanks as he continued eating his fourth bowl of stew.

After Ray had cleaned his bowl he leaned against the counter and talked with the other boys as they waited for everyone to finish up. It was a few moments later when Tala came in with his empty bowl.

"Kitty! I missed you. Why didn't you come back? Are these _boys_ more interesting than _me_?"

Ray rolled his eyes. "How about we get going?"

The red heads eyes lit up as he completely forgot about Ray not returning to the living room. He grabbed Ray by the hand and pulled him out of the kitchen, and back into the living room.

Kai stared at their connected hands, not registering that Ray was being dragged around and scowled as Tala started bouncing in front of him, going on and on about getting ready.

"I _am_ ready" he bit out.

Tala rolled his eyes. "Let's go upstairs Ray."

"Wha?" Ray tried to question as he was suddenly dragged up the stairs and into his room. "Why are we in my room?"

"So you can grab a sweater silly. Where is Kai's room? I'm going to get one for him."

Ray bit his cheek before answering. "It's just down the hall to the left."

Tala nodded as he made his way to Kai's room, smiling when he saw how clean it was. Kai hated when his things were messed up. Tala went to his closet and pulled out a maroon zip-up sweater, and threw two t-shirts on the ground. He sniggered as he walked out, his friend would be really irritated when he saw the shirts on the ground later.

He noticed that Ray wasn't in his room any longer so he made his way downstairs and back into the living room where everyone was waiting. Bryan was wearing a tight black t-shirt that clung to his chest like a second skin, Tala couldn't help but linger on him for a while before noticing that Spencer was also only in a t-shit, as well as both Kai and Ray. He rolled his eyes, as if Ray didn't listen to him about grabbing a sweater.

He and Ian were both wearing sweaters, even though they would all be fine in a t-shirt. They were from Russia after all, and it seemed as if it was always snowing and cold there. The light breeze in Japan would be nothing compared to the gusty winds of Moscow, but it would still be enough to make a person shiver. He smirked as he looked between the maroon sweater in his hands and Ray. He could use this to his advantage later.

They all put their shoes on and left the house, Max and Tyson bouncing up and down in excitement. They piled into the car that was waiting for them and began the short ride there. It was filled with constant chatter by Tala, Tyson and Max. Kai was very thankful when they finally reached their destination, he didn't think he could handle the three sugar high teens for much longer.

They purchased their tickets and wristbands and entered the packed park. Kai could feel his eyebrow begin to twitch at the thought of being surrounded by so many idiots. He didn't even know why he let Tala convince him to take the day off training when they would have been much better off back at the house.

Tala usually got his way though. Kai had never been able to deny the red head of anything that he wanted. They were best friends, they had been through everything together, and Kai knew he had a stronger mentality than the other boy. He fully believed that if he hadn't been in the Abbey with Tala, his grandfather and Boris would have successfully broken his best friend. He remembered all of the times that Tala would come to him, tears running down his face, and in desperate need of comfort. He would hold the boy, telling him he needed to act strong. He remembered repeating over and over "as long as you act strong in front of them, you can always come to me when you need to be weak."

The younger boy felt slightly prideful knowing that Tala more than likely kept a hold on his personality all of these years because of his advice. If he hadn't told the red head to act, then maybe he would have eventually become as cold as Boris and his men believed him to be. Leaving the Abbey without Tala was the hardest thing he had ever done, but they had made new friends, and he knew that Bryan would take his spot and make sure that Tala continued to be brave.

He smiled fondly as he watched his best friend run around, pulling Bryan closely behind him. He knew that Bryan had a soft spot for the red head, because nobody else would have been able to drag him around that way and live to tell about it.

"Let's go on that one first!" Tala yelled as he pointed to a ride that could seat three people and just spun in fast circles high in the air.

Kai rolled his eyes, he didn't plan on going on any rides. Tala, Max and Tyson all ran to the line and were quickly admitted on. Ian was looking at the remaining 4 boys, wondering who else would go on the ride with him. "You're coming on, right Spencer?"

"No thanks, I'm going to sit this one out."

"Well Ray is definitely coming."

Ray smiled and nodded his head as he grabbed Bryan's arm, pulling him to stand next to him. "Bryan's coming too."

Bryan raised an eyebrow at the Neko-Jin. "And why is that?"

"You look like you could use some fun."

Kai was surprised when Bryan didn't protest any further. Ray had apparently been quick to warm Bryan up, the same way he had apparently warmed Tala up. Kai glared at the ground. Was his best friend after Ray? He had told the boy earlier that morning about falling asleep with Ray –he had left out the fact that he had woke up _holding _Ray – he was pretty sure the other boy had caught his blush though.

'_Tala wouldn't go after Ray. I know he doesn't know how I feel.. but Ray isn't his type.'_ Kai didn't know whether he believed that statement, or if he was trying to convince himself it was true.

He looked up to the ride that was spinning quite fast and saw the gorgeous smile that was spread across Ray's face while he had his eyes shut tightly. He could see that Ian was laughing hysterically, and Bryan was looking at Ray with amusement. He was pretty sure he didn't have to worry about Bryan, but he couldn't be certain.

'_What the hell is Ray doing to me?'_ the slate haired blader questioned. _'I'm looking at my best friends as competition because of him. This needs to stop.'_ Kai scowled as the ride stopped, he didn't know how to control the emotions inside of him.

The only one who had ever warmed his heart before was Tala. And even when it came to Tala, he didn't feel jealous at the thought of him being with someone else. These feelings of anger that came with watching the others with Ray were completely new to him, and he didn't know how to make them disappear.

"Ranny!" Tala yelled as he got off the ride and ran to Bryan who was also getting off. "I can't believe you went on the ride!" the red head suddenly pouted, "and it wasn't with me."

Bryan shrugged, "Ray dragged me on."

Tala narrowed his eyes for a second before breaking out into a grin and grabbing Ray by the hand, dragging him to the next ride.

After a few more rides they finally reached the roller coaster and Tala's eyes lit up with excitement. "Let's go on the roller coaster!!"

"Tals," Bryan began. "I really don't think you should go on this ride."

"Oh come on Bry! This will be such an adrenaline rush. Please come on with me!"

Bryan hadn't gone on any rides since Ray had dragged him onto the first one and he rolled his eyes. "I told you I don't want to go on any rides Tal."

"Please? You went on a ride with Ray," Tala said with a pout.

Bryan rolled his eyes as they got in the long line.

"Do you want to go on this ride Kai?" Ray asked tentatively.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "No?" he hadn't went on any rides, so he didn't understand why Ray suddenly thought he would enjoy going on the roller coaster.

"Alright, well I'll stay here with you then."

"You're not going to go on?"

Ray shrugged. "Well, part of me wants to. But I don't like the thought of going on with someone I don't know."

Kai rolled his eyes. "What a stupid reason not to go on." He sighed before stating, "I'll go on."

Ray blushed slightly but hid it as he smiled in his captain's direction. "Awesome!" he exclaimed as he saw Tala smile at him from the front of their little group as they waited in line.

The line moved quickly and they were seated side by side as the ride prepared to begin. Kai saw that Ray was tense and slightly smirked. "Are you scared Kon?"

Ray looked at Kai in surprise. "I'm terrified," he said with a grin.

The Russian couldn't stop himself as he rolled his eyes. "Then why are we on this ride?"

Ray closed his eyes tightly as they went down a particularly long slope, being unable to stop the scream that escaped his throat.

Kai looked at the Chinese boy impatiently, was he ignoring him? Or was he just so scared that he had already forgotten that Kai had asked him a question?

The ride lasted about 5 minutes, Ray laughing and screaming the whole time. He leaned over and pushed Kai, saying "Smile, will you?" Kai had just raised an eyebrow at him, keeping his face neutral.

They could hear Tala screaming the entire time and could see him clinging onto Bryan as the older boy tried to loosen himself from his captain's death grip, exclaiming "Tala! I can't breathe!!"

When they got off the ride Tala and Ray were both thrown into a fit of giggles, having enjoyed themselves immensely, despite being terrified the entire time. The red head looked over at Kai and smirked, earning a questioning look from his best friend.

"Did you enjoy the ride Kai?"

Kai sent a glare in his best friend's direction. Tala wouldn't, would he? "It was fine." _'Don't you dare tell them Tala.'_

Ray sent a confused glance in Bryan's direction, and the taller boy just shrugged, he had no clue what was transpiring between his fellow Russians.

"Where did Tyson and Max go?" Kai suddenly asked.

Tala shrugged. "They said something about candy apples and left the moment they got off the ride."

Kai rolled his eyes, of course Tyson would go get food right after a ride like that. Kai knew he would hurl if he put any food inside his stomach after something like that, but he had never been very good with fast moving objects, and heights made him dizzy. He was glad that Tala decided against saying those facts out loud, he had fought really hard to keep a neutral face while Ray was looking at him during the ride, which thankfully wasn't too often since the Neko had his eyes closed the majority of the time.

"I'm going to go sit down for a bit," Bryan stated.

"I'll come with you!" Tala volunteered with a big grin. "You guys go have fun, we'll meet up later" he said to the remaining four.

"Spencer and I are going to go play some games. Do you have your cell phone on you?" He asked Tala, getting an affirmative nod from the red head. "Okay. We'll meet up later" and with that him and Spencer walked away.

Tala suddenly turned around and called after Kai who was also walking away, Ray in tow.

"Hn?" Kai questioned.

"I forgot. Here," he said as he tossed the maroon sweater in the younger boy's direction. Kai caught it and raised an eyebrow. "I grabbed that for you cause I knew you were too stubborn to bring it yourself."

"I thought it looked familiar," the blunette said in a joking manner. He didn't catch the glint in the red heads eyes, and he didn't realize that Tala was leaving his original plan up to Kai himself, without Kai even knowing what it was. He trusted his best friend to be a gentleman when Ray got cold.

The groups separated, leaving Kai and Ray alone, both were flustered, but hid it from the other. "So, what do you want to do Kai?"

"Hn."

"Well well, aren't you just helpful?"

Kai sighed. If he didn't talk to Ray, the next little while before they met back up with everybody would probably be awkward. But how could he bring himself to form proper sentences? He always got distracted around the Neko and if he was to ever be in the middle of a conversation, he would probably end up looking stupid. The only reason nobody had noticed that Kai Hiwatari could in fact get flustered, was because he has never been caught in the middle of a conversation. He didn't do conversations.

"Why don't we go play games as well?" he suggested, ignoring the surprised look he got from Ray. He knew the boy hadn't actually expected him to speak, but how else was he going to keep the day from being awkward?

"S-sure!" Ray said as he broke into a smile, and the two of them walked towards the first game that caught their eye. Every event they did that week with the Demolition Boys would be on Mr. Dickinson, so they could easily afford to play until they won.

-----

**A/N- **Another chapter complete! I'm just loving this story so much (= I will try and update the next part of their carnival trip soon! Oh, and sorry if there are errors in this chapter, I only read it through once and it was while I was making tons of changes, adding and deleting things, so I might have made more mistakes while doing that lol!

Remember, it's a Fanfiction crime to read and not review.


	6. Games, Games, and more Games

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not, and sadly never will, own Beyblade or any of its characters. If I did, Ray and Kai would definitely be all over each other throughout the entirety of the show xD

_**Summary: **_They BB live together and Mr. D invites the DBoys to stay with them for a while. Tala notices a few things and helps Ray get Kai by making him jealous! KaRe

**A/N- **Thanks for the support guys! I'm loving your reviews, the enthusiasm in them is great and it always makes me smile and want to update immediately! And I'm so happy that I've got over half my reviewers back! You guys are awesome (=

**P.S**. This chapter is slightly boring in my opinion. It's mostly just filler for the next one, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

-----

_**Previously;**_

Kai sighed. If he didn't talk to Ray, the next little while before they met back up with everybody would probably be awkward. But how could he bring himself to form proper sentences? He always got distracted around the Neko and if he was to ever be in the middle of a conversation, he would probably end up looking stupid. The only reason nobody had noticed that Kai Hiwatari could in fact get flustered, was because he has never been caught in the middle of a conversation. He didn't do conversations.

"Why don't we go play games as well?" he suggested, ignoring the surprised look he got from Ray. He knew the boy hadn't actually expected him to speak, but how else was he going to keep the day from being awkward?

"S-sure!" Ray said as he broke into a smile, and the two of them walked towards the first game that caught their eye. Every event they did that week with the Demolition Boys would be on Mr. Dickinson, so they could easily afford to play until they won.

_**Now; Games, Games and More Games**_

"Are you good at basketball?" Ray asked as they approached a basketball game stand. He couldn't imagine Kai playing basketball, the thought made him want to giggle. Although, now that he was imagining it, Kai sure would look good in nothing but a pair of sweats, completely sweaty and shooting some hoops. Ray had to keep himself in check so he didn't start drooling. He knew Kai's whole life had been nothing but Blading though, the older boy had no time to be a normal boy and do other sports as well.

Kai shrugged in response to the Neko's question. He had never actually done anything like this in his life. "Hn," was his reply. He could almost feel Ray roll his eyes.

Kai paid the man and was given 3 balls after being told he needed to sink two in order to win. He managed to get the first one in, smirking as he heard the 'whoosh' of the net. He was glad that he had good hand-eye coordination, that way he didn't have to admit he had never done this before. He frowned though when he missed the second one, apparently it wasn't all about coordination.

"Darn," he heard come from Ray. "Don't worry Kai! You'll get the last one."

The blue haired boy blushed and took the last shot, very disappointed when he also missed that one. He couldn't keep the frown from his face as he walked away, upset that he had messed up in front of Ray, and just in general. He wasn't big on messing up anything, and usually he was good at everything he did; stupid carnival games.

Ray caught up to his captain, laughing slightly. "You okay?"

"Hn,"

For once, Ray was able to decipher Kai's hn. "It's okay Kai, the games aren't designed to be won so easily."

Kai shrugged as he let the frown slip from his face as they approached a dart game. Ray went first, the rules being the same as they had been for the basketball stand. He needed to pop two balloons and had three darts to do so. The black haired boy laughed as he missed all three.

"You'd think I would have better coordination, being a blader and all. I can launch my blade perfectly to wherever I want it, yet I didn't even hit one balloon."

Kai felt slightly awkward, he wanted to say something to comfort the Chinese boy, but he didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet as he stepped up to take his turn.

The Russian smirked as he managed to pop all three balloons, earning himself a stuffed bear. He looked at it weirdly and handed it to Ray before walking onto the next game.

"Do you want me to hold this for you?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "No, you can keep it" he said in that tone of voice that suggested Ray was crazy if he thought that Kai actually wanted it for himself.

Ray blushed, "You don't want it?"

"Do you think it would look good in my room?" the older boy asked sarcastically.

Ray rolled his eyes. He was determined to win a stuffed animal now, and he would force Kai to keep it. Hopefully Kai wouldn't wonder why he was giving him one that he won, rather than one that the Russian won himself.

They went to a game where you had to pull up a duck on a string without the string breaking, and both failed at this game, Ray laughing while Kai gave the duck dirty looks. Apparently his captain was a sore loser – not that he hadn't already figured that out before this trip to the amusement park.

"These games are stupid." Definitely a sore loser.

Ray laughed harder, was Kai _pouting_? If he was, it quickly turned into a glare that was directed at his teammate.

"I guess they are a little stupid. But I'm having fun. Aren't you enjoying yourself at all?"

Kai was about to answer when he looked at Ray's face, it was filled with hope. Did it really mean that much to him if Kai was having fun?

"Um, no" he said, wondering why he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he saw Ray's face fall.

"Oh," was the only reply he received as the Neko quickly put a smile on his face and took the lead, heading over to the next game.

He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Ray had led him to a booth that had a row of guns pointing towards pieces of paper with red stars on them.

"What is this game?" he asked

"You have to shoot out the entire star."

The two of them spent a good half an hour trying over and over to shoot the star out, Kai was always very close, but he would have a tiny spot left that he just couldn't seem to hit. Soon after they started, it turned into a competition and Ray knew he was completely getting his ass kicked. It was worth it though, to see the tiny smile that crossed Kai's face every time he thought he had finally managed to shoot out the entire star.

"Yes!" he finally yelled as he jumped out of his seat in victory.

Ray smiled. He couldn't believe Kai had just done that, but the other boy didn't seem to notice, so Ray didn't point it out. He knew Kai had enjoyed that game by the smile that spread across his face as the man handed him a stuffed puppy.

Kai once looked at it weird before handing it to Ray. "I wonder if I can just tell them I don't want the prize. I just want to win."

Ray laughed. "They might find that a little weird."

Kai shrugged. "How come when I won that bear that's what they gave me instead of the bigger prizes?"

"If you win again you're allowed to exchange it."

"And if the prize is bigger, it shows that I'm better at it right?" Ray rolled his eyes, but nodded his head. "Let's go back to the dart place then."

The two of them headed back towards the dart place and Kai paid the man, telling him if he won he wanted to exchange the little bear for the bigger one. The man told him that if he played twice and won both times, he could have the biggest prize. Kai agreed right away, and just like before he managed to hit all three balloons both tries. Accuracy was a big part of his training in the Abbey, he was very good at hitting targets with objects. Beyblade training wasn't the only type of training he did there after all.

The man told him he could pick which prize he wanted, and since he knew he was just going to hand it to Ray anyway, he picked the big white tiger, assuming the Neko would like that best.

Ray smiled as Kai handed it to him. He wished that the older boy was aware of the usual reason people won stuffed animals for others. Oh well, he would accept them anyway and cherish them as a gift, even if Kai didn't know the way he felt about receiving them from him. He still had to win one to give to his captain.

"Let's go back to the basketball one. I never got to try that," he turned around and Kai followed him. Unlike his captain, Ray had played basketball often throughout his travels, and was actually quite good at it.

When they got there he handed the tiger and the little puppy over to Kai to hold while he tried his luck at basketball. He smiled when he managed to sink two in a row. He looked at Kai and stuck his tongue out in a teasing way. He noticed that Kai's cheeks turned a light pink, and just assumed it was because he was embarrassed at having been beaten; which was weird because he would have guessed that Kai would get angry at being beaten.

Little did he know, Kai had turned pink because of the thoughts that ran through his head when Ray had stuck his tongue out, teasing him. His thoughts often led to him thinking of Ray sticking his tongue out in a teasing manner.. only in a different situation.

The man handed Ray a cute stuffed bear that was brown and had big blue eyes and a tiny red heart sown inside of its left ear.

Kai handed the two stuffed toys over to Ray and the younger boy handed him the bear he had just won.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Can you not carry them all? That big tiger is quite an impressive size," he said with a smirk.

Ray smiled, "No, I can. I'm giving that one to you."

Kai's face turned into confusion. "Why? I don't even want the ones _I_ won."

"Well you gave me the ones you won, so it's only fair."

Kai handed it back, "No thanks."

Hurt crossed Ray's face, and Kai saw it before the other boy managed to put his smile back in place. Kai grabbed the bear back and turned around, headed to a game that involved shooting water, in a race. If he had kept looking at Ray, he would have saw the brilliant smile that spread across his face, but he had looked away. He hadn't been sure how to react after having accepted the bear, even though he didn't want it.

He wasn't even sure why he had accepted it in the first place, it was such an impulse move, he didn't even really think about it before grabbing it back. The only thought that had crossed his mind was how he wanted to take away the hurt that was on Ray's face when he declined the bear.

They played games for a little while longer before Ray suggested that they go on some rides.

"We have so many stuffed animals," Kai used as an excuse.

"Oh that's fine, you're allowed to put them on the side while you're on the ride," Ray explained.

"...Alright," Kai gave in, and was once again, unsure why. He followed Ray as the shorter boy led him to a ride called the "Crazy Drop". He looked up, and up, and up... did this ride even have an end? He paled slightly at the thought of getting on it.

"You'll love this ride! It gives you such a rush."

"You sure are an adrenaline junky."

Ray raised an eyebrow, "An adrenaline junky?"

"Yeah. Just like Tala. You both are terrified of these types of things, and yet you do them anyway."

The Chinese boy managed to suppress his scowl when Kai mentioned Tala, did he ever _not_ think about him? "Well isn't that a good thing? If I have a fear, I should conquer it."

Kai shrugged, not willing to admit that _he_ was the one with the fear, and he did _not_ in any way want to face it, but he would. He didn't want to appear weak in front of a member of his team, so they got in line.

"This line is really long," Kai pointed out, hoping Ray would want to leave.

"Yeah. That's the only down part of coming to an amusement park. It definitely helps to practice patience. I'm sure Max and Tyson are complaining right about now."

Kai cringed as he thought about waiting in line with Tyson, as if the boy didn't complain enough as it was. Too bad Ray was so patient though, he didn't even realize Kai was hinting that he did not want to go on the ride.

Kai gulped as they got closer. He could tell they'd probably be waiting for another 15-20 minutes before they got on the ride, but he didn't even like being in the line for it.

"You okay?" Ray asked. Kai was looking more pale than usual, and he slightly wondered if it was because his captain had skipped lunch, and apparently most of breakfast.

"Hn," was Kai's reply, not even paying attention as they took a few more steps towards the front of the line.

"Kai?" he asked again, knowing that he hadn't been paying attention.

Kai looked at Ray, realizing for the first time that the boy was attempting to talk to him. "Hn?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hn" he gave the affirmative.

"Maybe we should go eat something? You look kind of pale."

Kai kept his face neutral but his entire body relaxed as he nodded his head. He was far from hungry, his entire stomach was in knots, but he would take anything to get away from the ride.

The left the line and walked by a few food places. "Um, is there anything here that you'd like?" Ray asked, knowing his captain never ate this type of food.

"What do you want?"

Ray shrugged. "I'm fine with any of it. You're the picky one."

Kai crinkled his nose, did Ray really just call him picky? Since when did the Chinese boy get so much courage around him? He must be dropping his guard. "I am not picky," he muttered.

Ray laughed lightly, "So do you know what you'd like?" When he didn't respond, he asked another question. "Do you like pizza?"

"Yes. But only plain cheese, I don't like any of the toppings."

Ray smiled, "See? You are picky."

Kai scowled, "I just know what I want."

Ray felt like he had been slapped in the face. Kai always knew what he wanted, and he never hesitated in getting it. Here Ray was, harbouring deep emotions for his captain, when Kai would have clearly made a move by now if he had any feelings for his teammate.

But he also hadn't done anything to make Tala his either. Although, the red head did just arrive, and Kai might not have his mind made up yet.

'_Well no matter what, if I can't have him, I wont let Tala have him either.'_

They walked towards a pizza place, and Kai ordered one cheese and one pepperoni slice, as well as two bottles of water, handing one to Ray.

"How did you know I liked pepperoni?" Ray asked.

"Um, from that time you were sick and didn't feel like cooking so we ordered pizza."

"If I remember correctly, you didn't eat with us that day."

"Hn."

"So um, how did you know then? We ordered five different kinds."

".. You only ate the pepperoni."

Ray smiled at the fact that Kai paid attention to him; it filled his chest with this happy feeling.

They ate their pizza in silence, every once in a while drinking from their water bottles. Kai felt a lot better now that he had eaten something and was far away from the ride. It was 5pm, and he was wondering what the others were doing.

He was slightly surprised that Tala had left him and Ray alone. Maybe he had realized that Kai was beginning to get annoyed with how close they were becoming? Or maybe he had a thing for Bryan? Either way, Kai was happy that the red head was gone for a while, not that he was doing anything that would win Ray over. He inwardly cursed himself for not knowing how to express anything he felt.

"What should we do now? I don't think any intense rides would be wise after eating."

Kai nodded his head, "hn."

The Chinese boy rolled his eyes. "One day, you _will_ have a full conversation with me, without saying hn," Ray laughed.

The older boy raised an eyebrow, wondering if it bugged Ray that he said hn a lot. Hn was always his response, and it never seemed to bother the boy before. "If you're lucky," he said with a smirk.

Ray blushed, he loved Kai's smirk when the other boy was in a teasing mood. "So where should we go next?" Kai shrugged. "Do you want to just walk around?" he received a nod and the two began walking in a comfortable silence.

-----

Kai noticed that Ray shivered slightly as the sun started to go down. "Are you cold?" he asked, looking straight ahead.

Ray looked at him and nodded his head slightly, "A little." He suddenly laughed, "I guess Tala was right."

Kai stiffened, "Hn?" he asked, still not looking at his companion.

"He dragged me up to my room before we left and told me to grab a sweater, I didn't think I'd need one since it was so hot during the day. I guess I wasn't really thinking about the fact that we'd still be here when the sun went down."

Kai nodded his head as he slipped off the maroon sweater and handed it to Ray, still not looking at the boy. Not that he could see him very well anyway, his face was hidden behind the giant tiger.

Ray blushed as he put the stuffed toys down for a moment in order to slip the sweater on. "Thanks," he managed to get out, not surprised when Kai didn't reply.

As they continued walking, Ray was completely off in his own la la land. He had become intoxicated with Kai's scent that still lingered on the sweater. He was so happy that Tala had decided to grab it for the slate haired boy. He couldn't help but smirk as he realized Tala's plan of doing something nice for Kai had backfired. Oh, if Ray only knew that it had _far_ from backfired.

Kai pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as it suddenly began vibrating. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"By the merry go round."

"Hn." And with that, Kai hung up the phone.

"....?" Ray gave him a questioning look.

"Tala," Kai explained as he stopped walking.

"Are they coming to join us?" Ray tried to look inquisitive, rather than annoyed.

"Hn." Ray just assumed that was a yes since they had stopped and were waiting by the merry go round.

A few moments later, Tala and Bryan could be seen making their way through the crowd. Tala instantly adorned a smirk when his eyes fell upon Ray, clad in maroon. Did he know his best friend or what?

"Hey guys!" the red head exclaimed loudly as he approached them. "Wow. That's a big tiger Ray. I didn't realize you were so good at these games."

"I won that," Kai said with a smirk, not noticing the wheels begin to turn in Tala's brain.

"And he's making you carry it? How rude."

Kai looked at the red head. "No, I gave it to him."

Tala's smirk grew even wider, he figured that was the case.

Kai continued. "Could you imagine that thing in my room? It would destroy the entire atmosphere."

Tala suddenly frowned. Apparently Kai didn't realize how special it was to win a toy for someone else at these things. He spotted the bear in Kai's arms and raised an eyebrow. "Yet you kept that? It's so adorable! It will definitely clash in your room."

He noticed his best friends cheeks turn pink as he replied, "hn."

His smirk instantly returned, sometimes, he was too smart for his own good. "Did you win anything Ray?"

Ray nodded, "Yeah. But only something small like this," he said as he held up the regular sized prize puppy.

Tala definitely did not miss the "like this" part of that sentence, and since there was only one other regular sized toy –the one in Kai's arms – he was able to put everything together instantly.

"Oh! That's great! I didn't win anything, I wasn't patient enough. But Ranny won all these," he said as he indicated the five toys he was holding in his arms.

Ray smiled, "Wow Bryan, you must be good."

"Not as good as me, I'm sure." Kai said with a challenging smirk.

That was all that needed to be said as Bryan smirked back and the two took off towards the games, being followed by Ray and Tala who both rolled their eyes, with a small smile on their lips.

-----

**A/N-** Awe, competitive Kai and Bryan, how adorable! At least they bonded a little in this chapter xD I hope I didn't make Kai too social.. it was hard since he and Ray were one-on-one! Let me know your opinions on this matter so I can make sure to be more careful in future chapters if there was a problem.

Remember, it's a Fanfiction crime to read and not review :)


	7. The Plan is Finally in Motion

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not, and sadly never will, own Beyblade or any of its characters. If I did, Ray and Kai would definitely be all over each other throughout the entirety of the show xD

_**Summary: **_The BladeBreakers live together and Mr. Dickinson invites the Demolition Boys to stay with them for a while. Tala notices a few things and helps Ray get Kai by making him jealous! KaRe

**A/N-** Sorry, this took longer than planned, but hopefully it's worth the wait. I want to personally thank **sasukechica**, and** YuriFonFabre** since I was unable to reply to their reviews before posting this.

I'm so happy that you all enjoyed the fluff in the last chapter yet didn't think I overdid Kai's social skills. That was something that really worried me, so I was thankful for the positive feedback on it.

This chapter was HELL for me.. I'm not sure why, but I kept wanting to stop. I literally forced myself to sit down and write it today. Blah, I hope you all enjoy it, it gets a little interesting at the end

-----

**Previously; **

"Oh! That's great! I didn't win anything, I wasn't patient enough. But Ranny won all these," he said as he indicated the five toys he was holding in his arms.

Ray smiled, "Wow Bryan, you must be good."

"Not as good as me, I'm sure." Kai said with a challenging smirk.

That was all that needed to be said as Bryan smirked back and the two took off towards the games, being followed by Ray and Tala who both rolled their eyes, with a small smile on their lips.

**Now; The Plan is Finally in Motion**

The competition went on for what felt like forever, but Ray had to admit, the smile that crossed Kai's face with every win was absolutely breathtaking. He'd be willing to play games all throughout the night if it kept that smile on his captains face.

It wasn't long before both Tala and Ray had joined in the activities, and it also wasn't very long before Tala had claimed that playing carnival games was stupid and decided to sit out and watch. Ray had learned very quickly that Tala was quite competitive, and did not like losing. He had also learned that when Tala _did _lose, he was a _sore_ loser.

The boys were playing basketball again, but this time it was a three way competition. Bryan and Ray were really getting into the swing of things, and Ray was just about to win, having already knocked Kai out, when Tala _accidentally_ fell on him.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay Ray?" The Chinese boy rolled his eyes as the red head clumsily pulled him to his feet.

Bryan smirked, "Awe, well doesn't that just suck." _Swish._ Seems Bryan won this round.

Kai got a ferocious look in his eyes as he stopped pouting, leading Bryan to a new game. Kai was even more competitive with Bryan than he had been when he _needed_ to win the shooting game. Unfortunately for Kai, Bryan seemed to be good at _everything_.

They were evenly matched in the wins department though, despite Bryan's natural ability. Kai's determination was proving to be enough to keep him in league with the pale Russian. Basketball had been the only thing that Ray had dominated at, he had chosen to take the back seat when it came to the majority of the games.

After a few more games, Ray chose to let the boys do their thing while he hung back with Tala.

"Isn't Kai just great at this game?" Tala asked, in what Ray took as a dreamy manner.

Ray shrugged, "I think Bryan will win."

What?

Tala's eyes slit slightly as he took in what Ray had just said. He had been watching the boy closely, and was positive that he could make Kai happy. He knew Ray could be the one to break through Kai's defences the way the Demolition Boys had done.

Kai was such an important person to him. He wanted to see the other boy happy, and was willing to help in any way he could. There was definitely chemistry between himself and Kai, nobody could deny that, but Tala knew it was nothing compared to their friendship._ But_.

Yes, there was always a but.

Looking at Ray, and the way he was looking at Bryan, was really disturbing. Could he have been wrong? He was always so good at these types of things when it came to matching up the couples on tv shows who were just _perfect_ for each other and didn't realize it yet. Was there really a chance that he was mistaken and that Ray actually fancied _Bryan_?

Tala scowled. "C'mon Kai! I know you can do it! Wooo!" he cheered out loud, jumping up and down with a renewed energy. He would get to the bottom of this, no matter what. There was no way he could be wrong, and he was going to prove it. He found his first success in the angry glare his peripherals caught.

Time seemed to drag on for both Tala and Ray as they followed the boys, their arms being piled up with stuff animals as the two Russians dragged them from game to game.

"We should meet up with the others," Tala announced as he looked at his watch, noticing that it was already 8pm. It was still light outside, the sun only just beginning to set, but Tala was really starting to get annoyed with not being the center of attention.

Bryan and Kai both reluctantly agreed as they contacted Ian and Spencer, who were already with Tyson and Max. The group met up, and decided it would be best if they just head back. They called for the car and waited for its arrival while Bryan and Kai argued over who had ultimately won

They arrived back at the house within the hour, and Ray immediately went to take a shower after dropping the toys off in his room. He carefully placed the first toy Kai had handed him on his bed, along with the giant tiger. He couldn't help but have a smile glued to his face, he felt that he and Kai had really bonded at the carnival – until Tala had showed up that is.

'_I guess he didn't really say anything more than usual. But he made an attempt to talk and have fun, that's definitely worth something in my books. Maybe I can get him to open up to me the way he does to Tala if I just try hard enough.'_

Ray sighed as he let the hot water hit his body, relaxing his muscles. His thoughts were solely on Kai, he couldn't get the other boys gorgeous smile out of his mind. He sank down into the tub and rest his head on the wall while the water continued to fall on him. How could he be in love with the one person who could never return his feelings?

He was almost positive now that there was _something_ between Tala and Kai, regardless of what either said. He might be naive at times, but the red head made it damn near impossible for anyone within a 50 mile radius to miss the adoring looks he was sending Kai throughout the duration of the night.

Ray stepped out of the shower and let out a loud scream before a strong pale hand was clamped over his mouth.

"Shhh!! You're gunna make my ear drums burst."

The Chinese boy blinked and focused as a mass of red came into his line of vision. "T..Tala?" he asked, looking around to make sure he was still in the _locked_ bathroom. "Um..."

"What's the matter? You look surprised kitty."

Ray mumbled with a dazed look on his face, "Don't call me that.." as he continued looking around. "How did you get in here?"

"Window," Tala said with a shrug as if it was nothing that he somehow managed to squeeze himself through the tiny bathroom window.

"Okay.......... and _why_ are you in here?"

"You might want to grab a towel before we get down to the good stuff."

Ray blushed as he realized he was still in the buff. He quickly grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his lower waist.

Tala pouted. "I was only teasing. I really didn't mind you standing there stark naked."

Ray's blush deepened. "What do you want?" he almost growled.

"I want to discuss this little thing you have for Kai."

Amber eyes widened as he stared at the smirking boy across from him. "W-what a..are you t-t-talking about?" he asked with a slight stutter.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about Kitten."

The others eyes suddenly hardened. "Why would you think I know what the hell you're talking about? You sneak up on me while I'm in the shower, and then start sputtering bullshit and expect me to understand? What the fuck are you on Tala?"

Tala rolled his eyes. "No need for the language _Ray_. I'm only here to help you."

"Help me? Ha! I highly doubt that. I seriously don't know what the hell your messed up mind has come up with, but you realllly don't need to worry about me getting in the way of you and Kai."

The red heads features turned to that of confusion. "Me and Kai? What? In what world does "help you" translate into "stay away from Kai"? and you say _I_ have a messed up mind? Seriously Kitten, chill."

Ray blinked a few times, Tala wasn't here to tell him to back off Kai? What was he here for then?

"Hellloooo? Anybody in there?" Ray focused as he saw the pale hand waving back and forth in his face.

"What do you mean _help_ me?"

"You want Kai, don't you?"

Ray stared at the boy for a few moments, unsure of what to say.

"It's honestly not that difficult of a question."

"Tala. I don't know what you think you see between us, but there is _nothing_. Now if you'll excuse me," he said as he walked past the Russian, bumping his shoulder while he did so. "I'd really rather get dressed."

Ray unlocked the door to the bathroom. This was definitely the last time he used the bathroom on the first floor, he wasn't ever going to risk having creepy people sneak in through the window again while he was showering. He turned to the right once he was out of the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Raaay! Wait up!" Tala said from inside the room where he was still standing on the same spot. He quickly turned around and followed after Ray, only to collide with the boys back. "Oww," he grumbled.

In front of the two, was Kai.

"Awe, Kitty-kins! Why did you run outta there?" Tala asked as he dipped his head close to Ray's ear, visibly making the other boy shudder from his cool breath.

Ray turned his head slightly to the left and looked at Tala with big eyes, bringing their faces mere centimetres from each other, then he looked back at Kai. Well, he would have looked back at Kai, but the other boy was effectively Missing in action. Kai was always MIA though, so no surprise there, but damn, he moved quick. Wasn't it only seconds ago that he was standing there, staring at them with the most ferocious blank stare anyone could muster? For a boy who had no expression on his face, his eyes sure said a lot.

Tala snapped his fingers in front of Ray's face, "You like to daze off a lot, don't you?"

Ray shrugged. "What the hell was that?"

"That my friend, was proof that Kai wants you too."

Ray flushed, "What do you mean 'too' Tala? I never said I wanted Kai."

The red head rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I thought we had made it past this stage."

"Seriously Tala. Back off." Tala shrugged and walked away, allowing Ray to make his way upstairs to his bedroom. He passed Kai's room and heard the loud blare of music that clearly stated "Do Not Disturb".

------

Kai walked into his room, closing the door a little harder than necessary. He instantly spotted the two t-shirts lying on the ground and growled. '_Tala_.'

He picked the shirts up and hung them back in his closet, he hated mess, and Tala knew it. The pesky red head was always trying to get him to loosen up about needing things to be in their proper place, but he could just never do it.

Thinking of Tala made his blood boil. What had Tala been doing in the bathroom with Ray? And why was Ray in nothing but a towel?

He growled again as he walked over to his stereo, putting in his favourite CD and blasting the volume before falling onto his bed, face first. There had never been a time before that moment where Tala had managed to piss him off so much. His best friend had tried many things to break his calm exterior, and now he had upset him more than ever, without even trying.

He knew Tala wasn't intentionally doing anything to provoke these emotions from him, but he still couldn't help but feel them. And so what if Tala had a crush on Ray? Maybe Ray liked him back. Tala would probably be better for Ray anyway; at least he knew how to show his feelings.

Those thoughts frustrated Kai even further. He wanted his best friend to be happy, but _why_ did Tala need to pick the one person that Kai wanted? It was true that he would probably never tell Ray about his feelings anyway, but still, he didn't want _someone else_ telling Ray about their feelings either.

"Ugh!!" he groaned in irritation, burying his face deeper into his pillow. He had a tough decision to make; fight for the one he wants, or let his best friend have the one he wants. Neither seemed desirable to him at the moment.

If he fought for Ray, he would definitely make a fool of himself, especially if Ray already had a thing for Tala. And if he were to just give up on Ray and let Tala have him, then how would he ever know if there could have been something between the two of them?

It's not like he felt overly sentimental when it came to Ray, but the other boy just did something to him. Almost as if he was lighting a spark. Kai's day was usually uneventful and spent in solitary, ignoring everyone who even tried to get close to him, but with Ray, it was _different._ He made Kai feel things he hadn't before, made him _want_ to see him just so he could get that feeling of excitement in his stomach. He loved whenever the Chinese boy would smile, even if it wasn't directed at him.

He noticed that Ray acted slightly different around him, but _everyone_ acted different around him. They were all scared to do or say the wrong thing. He really wished that Ray wasn't afraid of him, but he had never given the other boy any reason not to be. He was a little nicer to him than to the others, but that didn't really say much.

Maybe if he tried to treat Ray the way Tala treated him then the amber eyed boy would fall for him?

.....

...

..

Yeah right. Like Kai could actually treat someone the way Tala treated people. Tala just had a charm about him and people felt a natural connection. Although, it seemed weird to Kai that Ray would have a thing for Tala since the younger boy always seemed to be annoyed when the red head was around.

Kai himself had called Ray 'kitten' before, and the only reaction he had received was a slight blush of embarrassment, but when Tala did it, Ray turned bright red and got this infuriated look in his eyes. Maybe it just embarrassed him so much more when Tala did it because of his _crush_?

'_I honestly was beginning to think he liked Bryan' _Kai thought to himself. It was true. He had noticed the boy warming up to Bryan quickly, and even the bigger boy himself seemed to have a soft spot for Ray. What would he do if _both_ Tala _and_ Bryan had a thing for Ray, how could he compete with that? Even though Bryan showed less emotion than he did, he still treated Ray a lot nicer than he did, and he _smiled_ at him. Kai rarely smiled at Ray, even though they had been teammates and travelling together this entire time.

"You'd think I could learn to loosen up," he mumbled to himself, his cheek now resting on his pillow. 'Loosening up_'_ just wasn't apart of who he was, and he knew that Ray understood that. But still, even if Ray _understood_, it didn't help the situation.

Maybe Ray didn't even like guys? He couldn't exactly assume that Ray would choose Tala or Bryan over him, when maybe there was more of a likely chance that he would choose _Mariah_ over all three of them.

-----

Ray walked out of his room and noticed Kai's door opening. Should he ask what made him leave so quickly before? Or would it be better to just pretend he hadn't noticed? With Kai, it was probably better to ignore it.

"Hey," he said as he smiled at his captain.

Kai's facial appearance looked like he was struggling with something, before he settled on an awkward look. "Hi," he finally greeted.

"You going downstairs?"

Blue hair shook back and forth, "Shower," he said, indicating to the bath towel and shampoo in his hands.

Ray grinned in a goofy manner when he realized his mistake, how could he miss that Kai was holding a towel? He continued to head towards the stairs, "Have a good shower." With that, he walked away.

When he reached the living room, he noticed Tala sitting lazily in the beanbag chair with his feet up resting on Bryan's knees.

Ray walked to the loveseat and sat beside Bryan, noticing the way Tala stopped talking for a split second. "Hi," the red head greeted, though it was more of a cover up for the way he stopped midsentence.

Ray looked at him for a moment, still embarrassed about what had transpired in the bathroom earlier.

"Wow. I can feel the love in this room," Bryan half joked, still with a straight face, the sentence coming out as more of a deadpan.

Ray raised an eyebrow before smiling sweetly, "I don't know what you mean."

Tala rolled his eyes, "Can you get me some water Ranny?"

Bryan groaned but got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Knock it off," was the first thing that came from Tala's mouth once he was sure Bryan was out of hearing range.

"Knock what off Tala?" Ray asked, still keeping up the sweet act, with a detectable note of malice.

"Stop flirting with Bryan! I know you are."

Ray's eyes widened. "Moi? Never."

Tala's anger melted away and he stared at Ray. "You don't really like him, do you?"

Ray shrugged, "He's nice. Why?"

The red head couldn't stop the growl that came from deep in his throat. "So you wouldn't mind if I hooked up with Kai then?"

The tanned boy swallowed the lump in his throat as he shook his head no.

"Ugh!" Tala shouted. "Stop lying!"

"I'm _not_ lying!"

"I'm going to get you together with Kai whether you like it or not!!"

Ray blushed, so Tala really _did_ want to help him get why Kai. "Why?"

The Russian shrugged, "His eyes light up when he sees you."

A thin, sceptical eyebrow rose. "No they don't."

"Okay.. well maybe they don't ACTUALLY light up... but I've seen the way he looks at you at times. I know you mean _something_ to him. I'm not completely sure what, but I know it's there."

Ray sighed. "Does Kai even like guys?"

"He goes either way,"

That was definitely news to Ray. He had never seen Kai show interest in anyone; male or female. He slightly wondered how Tala knew that, since they hadn't talked very often since they were young. Maybe they had secretly kept in touch?

"Maybe you could help me," he mumbled shyly.

The serious look finally disappeared off of Tala's face and the red head broke into a grin... this was going to be fun.

**-----**

**A/N –** There it is people! Sorry this chapter took so long.. to me it honestly feels like I updated last week.. like these few weeks have ZOOMED by, idk why. I'm leaving for New York on the 12th, so I will try and get an update out before then, but I have a crap load of school work to get done before the term break .

So.. I looked at my profile for the first time in a while, like really _looked_ at it, just for the sake of reading what I wrote.. and omg, I LOVE my picture of Kai/Ray.. It's been the same pic for quite a while, but I forgot how much I love it, its adorable3

Okay, I know that was random.. I just wanted to point out how cute I think it is haha.


End file.
